Memories of Darkness
by PRODIGIOUS TECHIE
Summary: A lonely girl, a General who wanted to make himself a God. One night, their lives cross each other after a battle. And they fell in love. Aeriseph/AerisxSephiroth. Alternate Universe. Complete
1. First Life: Reminiscing

Memories of Darkness

by Prodigious Techie/StarStrider Kazemon

This story is loosely based on Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X/X-2. It's also based on a roleplay that my friend and I had done for the past couple of weeks or so. We just took some characters and dropped them into our storyline, heh. All right all right it's a story about love and sacrifice, and possibly some deception thrown in there somewhat. Anyway, this is ONE VERSION of the story, the FFVII version, as my friend Ashley (Ashira-Mitsune/AshiraMitsune) wrote the FFX/X-2 version. This is because I love Sephiroth, and she loves Tidus. Read and Review, don't flame, it's been forever since I wrote!

EDIT: This is not the original version. If you wanna see it, look at http/ life: Reminiscing

It's been at least years now that it was the last time I've seen of them. My friend, her lover, and most of all, the person I loved the most. Ten years since THAT day. And now here I am, lost in a world where I just seem to see everything, and not see everything. But let me tell you who I am, or at least who I was. Aerith..also known as Aeris. A girl with a hidden last name, and yet also a girl with a lost future. I dreamt too much, and was so prone to doing stupid things! Far be it from myself to know what was right and wrong, but I was at least 24 that time, and didn't know about love, until I met THEM. Them being my best friend Rachel, my friend and roommate Ashley, the one that she loved--Tidus, and then like I said, the person I loved the most, Sephiroth. A being of pure evil who let me into his world and let me taste the dark blood of it. I was entranced. I didn't ever want to leave him. I was protected by my friends and my love, or else I wouldn't be alive in this world. However, to tell you the truth, I am not alive. I am, in fact, dead, and living in a different world. Is this heaven? I've never figured that out, even after ten years of living in this place. But what am I supposed to do? I can't go back and live my life once again. No. I'll just remember the past, and this is the best way of doing it.

To write a memoir all about it.

end of chapter one.

Well I wrote a small introduction on purpose. And yes I need refreshing on this since I haven't written anything in forever.  
However, my advice is that you should click that little button down there that says Review. I never get any good ones except for popular animes. Oh well, I hope you liked it so far.

July 27, 2004: Revised the introduction and changed things. 


	2. Second Life: Memories of Darkness

Memories of Darkness

by Prodigious Techie/StarStrider Kazemon

This story is loosely based on Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X/X-2. It's also based on a roleplay that my friend and I had done for the past couple of weeks or so. We just took some characters and dropped them into our storyline, heh. All right all right it's a story about love and sacrifice, and possibly some deception thrown in there somewhat. Anyway, this is ONE VERSION of the story, the FFVII version, as my friend Ashley (Ashira-Mitsune/AshiraMitsune) wrote the FFX/X-2 version. This is because I love Sephiroth, and she loves Tidus. Read and Review, don't flame, it's been forever since I wrote!

2nd life: Memories of Darkness

It was late at night, and I was walking home alone. Of course there's the possibility of something happening to me but I never really worried. In fact, right now I can't remember why I was walking home so late at night. Nobody was around though, sure enough. I then suddenly slipped on the street and fell, my long skirt sprawled along the pavement. Moments later I heard a boy with blonde hair, and a man with silver hair started talking from over the rooftop of a nearby building. Naturally I didn't know what it was about, but before I knew it the two started fighting with their swords, a Masamune and a Buster Sword (Gives you the idea of who's fighting now huh?). They weren't that far up towards the sky so much as I couldn't see them, though I very well could. I flinched as the swords clashed with each other, hoping that nobody would really get hurt. I would have run home but couldn't, due to my ankle being sprained during the fall, yes it was sprained, and stayed to see, or hear, the battle that intrigued myself so much. After the battle, the silver-haired man said, "Better luck next time, Cloud," while the blonde haired boy (I assume his name is Cloud now?) replied, "Next time you won't be so lucky." Neither of the two said the silver-haired man's name but it looked like they pretty much knew each other well enough to forget about it. Oh I'm just confusing myself and you now, aren't I? I apologize. Anyway the silver-haired man jumped down from the rooftop, which was pretty shocking as Cloud and the silver-haired man were up on a 5-story building.

Cloud was gone from the rooftop, but the silver-haired man landed in front of me, crouched down, and so was his head. He looked up then, at me, and I gasped. My ankle, still sprained, allowed me not to move as I flinched while trying to get up. The silver-haired man glared at me, then looked at my ankle. "So what happened?" he asked me. I paused, trying to think of what to say, but I just got out "I--I sprained my ankle." "Looks bad," he said, and he asked me where I lived. "An estate, towards the north of the town, with plenty of flowers?" I replied, shaking because of the cold, and especially of my nervousness.. He picked me up and carried me in his arms, which were somewhat cold as well. "Hold on tight." he instructed me. I nodded my head and held on close. For me to trust someone I don't know was pretty much unlike myself, but I did however feel a sense of trustworthiness in this unknown-to-me person.

I looked up and gazed into his aquamarine-like eye color that was indescribable. He looked down at my face with a bit of a grin as a deep red blood color rushed into my cheeks. I tried to look away but I was in a trance. I must have only noticed him and only looked at him the whole time because the next thing I knew, the man told me, "Well, we're here" and he refused to let me down until he had gotten me safely into bed. I raised one of my eyebrows high until he had gotten to the point that he had said something a little different than he meant...well, only a little. He carried me inside and lay me on the bed as I begged him to stay a bit longer. He pretended to give in to my pleading...and he stayed while I had that sprained ankle. Of course I still didn't know his name, and he never told me, but we both must've thought the same thing because next thing ya know...

"My name's Sephiroth."

"Oh. I'm Clarene...but you can call me Claire."

He sat himself in a black chair next to my fluffy pink satin-covered bed. "Clarene. A beautiful name. Nobody from where I live has a name as lively such as yours." I blushed a bright pink tone and smiled. "Thank you," I said. The lights were pretty dim in my room, I wasn't much for those high-watt lamps, and Sephiroth seemed to like it. On my other side the answering machine on a table was blinking. I pressed it and it announced I had two messages. I tried to listen but I drifted off to sleep.

voice Hey Claire it's Ashley. Tidus and I won't be home tonight cuz we're with Rachel and Squall. I guess you're not home yet since you're not answering, but take care of yourself all right? We don't really like leaving you home while we're out having fun. I just don't see why you wouldn't come with us to the restaurant. I'm sure Tidus and Squall wouldn't have minded. click

The answering machine beeped and began to play the next message. I still heard them, but really didn't care, and after all, I didn't want to be a fifth wheel, so to speak.

another voice Clarene it's Rachel. It's like, 9:00 and you're still not picking up? Where ARE you? You're not usually out this late. Well if you're listening to this you probably got Ashley's message too. Well okay, call my cell phone if you need us, you know my number right? If I do however manage to get home early, I'm always living on the next street over, if you need to talk, or whatever. You know? Seeya later, Claire! click

Damn right I did. But I was tired, my ankle is sprained, I met a guy who brought me home (strange enough I have no idea why I let him), what did you want me to tell you?

Of course Sephiroth heard it all. My eyes were closed and he assumed that I was tired enough and fell asleep. Sephiroth noticed this, and realized that my ankle would probably swell up. Well he searched all over my room and somehow found a linen cloth to wrap around my ankle. What this does, I have no idea, but he took one of my pillows I wasn't using and propped my ankle up on it, then covered me with a blanket. "So you don't live by yourself here? Heh, I can only imagine. But don't you ever feel lonely? I was alone for most of my life and here I am now, with someone I just met an hour ago and you're asleep. With a house this big, you probably really don't need to live by yourself." Sephiroth said to nobody as of course, I was still sleeping. Yeah, I did have a big house, living with Ashley and Tidus. I was alone. I knew how it really felt, this pain inside that I needed someone for me, so I wouldn't be by myself anymore. But Sephiroth? I just met him...so I don't know.

Sephiroth walked over towards the side of my bed. "How you live with it I'll probably never know." he whispered in a low voice. He lowered his head to mine, and kissed me. I wish I knew about it...

He pulled back abruptly, wondering why he did that. But he knew he couldn't leave me, and after all, my friends didn't know what was going on with me. So Sephiroth, someone I just met, picked a somewhat unwise decision and stayed the night in my room.

End of Chapter 2

Well, okay, so I DO need to fix my writing. Just sometime, this is gonna go past kissing, as this is a Rated-R fic...I just need to know what to write for the juicy part. And as for my sprained ankle, what am I to do? Thanks to my best friend Rachel Diane for giving me ideas for this chapter (she IS the Rachel from the second answering machine message ) and I may be 1/4 blonde but I'm not stupid. No I'm not writing that Sephiroth is gonna screw me on the first night we're alone.

Exactly.

Now clicky that review button and let's see what YOU think! 


	3. Third Life: Meeting my friends

Memories of Darkness

Author: Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna write this once, so REMEMBER it. I don't own it! Whoever created Final Fantasy (not listing any of the names) created Final Fantasy. Not me!

Anyway my best friend, DownWLoveChica has been excited and while talking to her on AIM (even though I live 3 blocks from her) or sometimes on the phone, we'd chat up about what we're gonna do next for our stories. She's still Rachel in this story though!

Umm...Ashley owns Ashley, Rachel owns Rachel, I own me, Final Fantasy people belong to Final Fantasy Creators. Nuff said, let's go!

Oh yeah, to let you guys know, this doesn't revolve around the regular story of Final Fantasy so characters are not what they usually are (ex: Sephy not a villain, people don't hate him) in other words, they're OOC. Hmph.

STORY XD

3rd Life: Meeting my friends

I woke up to a wide start as Ashley (the one who shares the house with me along with Tidus...) shook my figure in the bed at 9:00 in the morning. I thought she was out late and probably asleep but noooo she just HAD to check on me when she got home. "Claire, CLAIRE! Wake up, you bitch!" Ashley was never this cruel to her friend, who was only two years older than her, but the fact was Ashley was probably drunk and had a hangover during the double date (mentioned in the first chapter) "AAHHH ASHLEY GET THE FRICK OFF ME!" I screamed as my friend shook my entire body which in turn caused my sprained ankle to move. I almost slapped her but Sephiroth sprang up from somewhere and grabbed my arm before I could slap Ashley. "Calm down, Clarene..." he said. I tried to sit up in bed, but with a sprained ankle you'd barely want to move anyway. Ashley folded her arms and started being annoying. "So who's THIS dude that you slept with?" she said to me, referring to Sephiroth, who still had my arm. He realized this and let me go. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me for being rude, but I'm Sephiroth. I met Claire last night after finishing up some business I had to attend to and I noticed she had a sprained ankle. So I took her home...and well, I just did."

"She's probably faked it, you know." Ashley said to Sephiroth, who disliked the guy that I met and apparently who brought me home. Instead Ashley was secretly using Cure on me to heal my sprained ankle and was attempting to get Sephiroth out of the house as possible. Wait--wasn't it Ashley that said that I needed to get a boyfriend? Well actually she said (A/N - let's refer to the previous chapter, shall we?) "Hey Clarene it's Ashley. Tidus and I won't be home tonight cuz we're with Rachel and Squall. I guess you're not home yet since you're not answering, but take care of yourself all right? We don't really like leaving you home while we're out having fun. I just don't see why you wouldn't come with us to the restaurant. I'm sure Tidus and Squall wouldn't have minded." Okay so she never said I could go meet a guy. But Rachel did, didn't she? Let's see...what I can remember from the answering machine...Oh forget it, neither of them said I could have a boyfriend or meet a guy for that matter. What are they doing--treating me like a little kid? I'm two years older than Ashley for Lifestream's sakes! Rachel's two months older than me but she knows not to control me. Geez, I should just tell Ashley...

"I didn't sleep with him, Ashley, for your information! I don't know where you get those crazy notions but you seem to be forgetting that I'm two years older than you, meaning you can't control me! So what if I met a guy last night. It's not like I'm crazy like you, screwing around on the first night--whatever, you're with Tidus, Rachel's with Squall, why can't I just meet someone of my own?" I shouted at her, and ended up breathing hard. I pretty much jumped out of bed when I shouted all this, but Sephiroth caught me instead, knowing I would fall over anyway. "Clarene...your ankle. It's--it doesn't hurt?" he asked. I noticed that it didn't, and blinked. "No." I said. But wasn't it just sprained last night? It takes a couple of weeks for a sprained ankle to heal, why was mine all right all of a sudden? There weren't any apparent swellings, those had gone down as well. My ankle was normal, and I hadn't expected it to be.

"Well, Mr. Sephiroth, it's nice to see you but it's probably best you be on your way now." Ashley was being rude as she wasn't used to other guys being inside our house...except her boyfriend Tidus...who I don't think is attractive for that matter (Ashley don't kill me.) "N--no, that's not necessary, Ashley! Really, he helped me off the streets and you wouldn't have cared one bit...or even noticed for that matter! Err...umm...OKAY, Sephiroth, let's just go." I said, not knowing what the HELL I exactly said but I took his hand and ran down the stairs into the living room, where Tidus was, apparently watching hentai and not knowing that Sephiroth was there. "Oh hey Claire, I was wondering what happened to you last night. I heard you didn't pick up the phone? Oh well. Oh hey there, who are you?" Tidus said. He spoke to me first then Sephiroth, that's when he asked the "Who are you?" question. Sephiroth nodded upwards to greet Tidus. "I'm Sephiroth, a friend of Clarene's. Whatcha watching, and what's your name?" "I'm Tidus, the man of the house and I'm watching all these dvds I bought. Awesome stuff--all this hentai--ya gotta watch!" (A/N - It's an idea from Ashley XD, figured I was gonna have to use it sooner or later, turns out to be sooner) Ashley was infuriated, and still in my room. I heard her stomp out and get to the balcony at the edge of the stairs, yelling to Tidus. "Baby, she SLEPT with a guy in her room last night and didn't even tell us, when we were worried!" she declared out. Sephiroth made a face and I blushed beet red. Horribly. "So THAT's what you were up to, Clarene, I didn't know ya had it in ya!" Tidus smiled and lauged with approval. He slapped Sephiroth on the back, who was sitting next to him. "She's a really nice girl, that Clarene, I think ya should get to know her, ya know?" Okay, so Tidus approved, but Ashley didn't. This is gonna take some time...but I think it'd be better if I brought Sephiroth to Rachel first.

And so I did. Within minutes of trying to pull Sephiroth away from Tidus (they were conversing really well) and trying to avoid the scheming "Oh-I-KNOW-I-can-get-you-a-guy-better-than-THAT" Ashley upstairs. Sephiroth and I left the house quickly and headed over to Rachel's on the next street over. I rang her doorbell, not really knowing if she was still out with Squall or not, or if she was sleeping. I guess a couple minutes later, after impending nonpatience, my best friend finally opened her door...in day clothes nonetheless, and lookin tired. "Oh, hey Clarene, what's up?" she told me. "Nothing much, chica." I replied. She's not Mexican, I'm not Mexican, I just call her chica cuz that's what I call my best friend. Rachel yawned and leaned against her doorway. She noticed Sephiroth. "Oh hey, who's this guy?" she asked me. Sephiroth introduced himself to Rachel, the whole shaking hands thing and being polite. "Well, come in you guys, it's way hot out here and I don't want the A/C air to get out any more than it already is," Rachel invited to Sephiroth and me. She let us in and I led Sephiroth into the living room. Rachel followed, "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll bring some coffee out, all right?" (Rachel don't kill me I can't make you ghetto in my story!)

A couple of hours later, over coffee

Rachel laughed. "So you two met after Sephiroth had a battle with some dude named Cloud and you won? That's highly believable. I mean some dude with a name that's Cloud. Like what the hell?" she asked, and laughed again. I couldn't help but smile. "And then Clarene, you had a sprained ankle when you slipped on the ground? How the heck?" Okay so maybe she couldn't believe us, or maybe she did, it was just a funny thing how Sephiroth and I met. "Yeah, so after the battle, I noticed she was hurt, so I couldn't just leave her out on the streets at night. Who knows what could've happened?" Sephiroth added. I bit my lip and blushed, remembering that he carried me home. And those aquamarine-irresistable eyes. Out of none of my thinking, I turned my head to look at Sephiroth. His eyes, they'd seem to mesmerize me. As if on instinct...well he probably noticed, Sephiroth turned his head to look at me and smiled. 'Damn' I thought, 'Now I know that wasn't a dream.' I quickly turned away and commented Rachel on her skill to make an espresso. "It's easy, just get a stupid expensive coffee machine and use it!" my best friend blurted out. "So how's Squall anyway. I haven't heard about your part of the night, Rach!" I tried to change the subject. "Oh, he's at work :) at Balamb Laboratories, ya know that building over in South Central? Not too far from here. In fact, I'm having lunch with im later in SC District!" Rachel was always hyped up over her boyfriend. "So, are you two a couple?" Rachel asked, doing a hand motion between Sephiroth and I. "Erm, well...no...actually...we just met...so...yeah." Sephiroth and I both said. I blushed bright pink this time. Of course I thought Sephiroth was sexy, it was in my mind, and as for Rachel, well, she could practically read my mind by looking at my facial expression? That's what she says. "We're not a couple, heh, does it really seem like it, Rachel?" Sephiroth asked. Wait...Sephiroth was interested in me? Wow, I guess that racks up points, doesn't it? "So then Ashley was being all weird about it, huh? That's like her. She just needs time to get used to it. Don't worry, Seph, she'll warm up to you." Rachel joked, calling Sephiroth "Seph." "Since when did I get a nickname?" Sephiroth chuckled, as the people who usually knew him just called him Sephiroth. "Would you prefer I call you 'Sephy,' hmm?" I asked. "Well, if Ashley didn't want you guys to hang out, you know you've always got me!" Rachel offered her house to us. Truthfully it was large as the one I lived in. "No, it's all right, I've got my own place to stay, so if you don't mind." Sephiroth started, handing his empty coffee cup to the standing figure of me, who was headed off to the kitchen. Rachel took the cup from me and whispered, "Then go to his place, you KNOW it's a good opportunity!" Rachel urged. I blushed, but then again what choice did I have? I decided to tell Sephiroth that I'd go with him to his house. Sephiroth agreed. "All right then, Rachel, we'll be seeing you later. Good bye and thanks for the coffee!" he said, once he and I were outside the door. "Aiight bye Claire. Bye Sephiroth." Rachel thought in her head 'It's about time she found someone to be her boyfriend!'

Minutes later or so, Sephiroth and I arrived back at the place where we had first met the night before. There was a silver car parked at the street which I hadn't noticed last night. "Well I never drove it to your place last night, I suppose it would've been more convenient, but I just forgot about it, I guess. Anyway this is my car, a silver Corvette." He was right, it WAS his car. The silver paint practically matched his shiny, long, smooth hair. Sephiroth opened the door to the passenger side and ushered me in like the gentleman he was last night. He then walked around the car and hopped into the drivers' seat. "So are you sure you wanna go visit my place? It may not seem like much, but I call it home." he checked with me before I made any rash decision. "I'm sure. I'd really like to see where you live, you know, out of curiosity?" Okay so I did make a stupid decision, anyway it was my turn, wasn't it? Hah. Well anyway, Sephiroth started the car and we cruised on over to his place, 15 minutes outside of town. I knew we had arrived later because Sephiroth stopped the car those 15 minutes later and there was a tall...no, HUGE mansion near the ocean. It was beautiful, just beautiful...(A/N - Apparently I can't remember where Nibelheim is located so screw Shinra Mansion this is different!) "Well, this is my place" Sephiroth told me. I got out of the car and so did he. The house was painted an creamy, mediterranean yellow, and it seriously was a huge villa. He took me inside his house. Indeed, I was amazed at the decorating and everything was so richly adorned, gold and silver metallic decorations, tabletops were all glass. Sephiroth wasn't living much, he was living LARGER THAN LIFE! I was nervous, in a house like this, it was a lot similar to mine, but then again, a lot different. "Make yourself comfortable." Sephiroth said. "I live here alone." he added. WHAT! I thought...he owned all of this, and by himself! Well actually I could get the house I live in alone, but yeah, Ashley and I were friends and wanted to move in together. Originally we'd wanted Rachel to as well but she liked having her own house. Err, that's a different story.  
/STORY

All righty we have a little button down there that says 'Submit Review.' Apparently you are supposed to submit your review for the story. Please do so now :) Thank you! Oh yeah, and I don't get into the hot and steamy true scenes until the next chapter, aiight? Aiight. 


	4. Fourth Life: Falling in love

Memories of Darkness

Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer: Is on Chapter 3

Okay okay so I'm updating speedily on this one as much as I can due to the request by Chica (DownWLoveChica) my bestest friend. Angelica...theme song! Umm...Umm...I had one before for this but I forgot what it was!

We'll just say the theme song is Simple and Clean (Japanese version a.k.a. Hikari) or One Winged Angel, all right? By request, Angelica wanted me to put up a theme song, but I think the real theme song should be .59 by DJ Taka (DDR Konamix song) But for now I'll put in this song from Sweet Home Alabama (the movie)

If fear's what makes us decide Our future journey Well I'm not along for the ride 'Cause I'm still yearning

To try and touch the sky My fingers burning Before you are old you're young Yeah I'm stilling learning

I am falling down Try and stop me Feels so good to hit the ground You can watch me

Fall right on my face It's an uphill human race And I, I am falling down

I'm standing out in the street The earth is moving I feel it under my feet And I'm still proving

That I can stand my ground And my feet are there Having washed my hair To be lost before you are found Don't mean you're losing

I am falling down Try and stop me Feels so good to hit the ground You can watch me Fall right on my face It's an uphill human race And I, I am falling down

Someday I'll live in a house Etc, etc, etc But you know that's not for now For now I'm falling down, down, down Down, down, down Down, down, down Yea, yeah, yeah

I am falling down Try and stop me Feels so good to hit the ground You can watch me Falling right on my face It's an uphill human race And I, I am falling down I am falling down (falling, falling, falling)  
Feels so good to hit the ground (oh you're falling)

There, ya happy? Okay I think it goes with the chapter.

STORY Fourth Life: Falling in love

I couldn't help but wonder what Rachel and Squall did last night, because when she answered the door to Sephiroth and I, she was dressed pretty slutty. Not that I have a problem with that, I dress like that sometimes too. She wore a pink spaghetti strap, and her hair was disheveled. She was also wearing black short shorts and black sandals. God who KNOWS what she and Squall were doing last night?

Anyway I was standing in the center of Sephiroth's living room, you know, in the glass, gold, and silver-adorned mansion? "Make yourself comfortable." he instructed me, and so I did, sitting on the cream-colored couch. I was thinking of how my ankle healed so easily, then I realized it was Ashley. Sephiroth had gone upstairs to one of the rooms. About an hour later or so, while I was staring at nothing, quite bored actually, he came down in a new outfit, a dark grey shirt and black pants. His hair was still silver as ever, though, it must be his natural hair color? I can tell that he's not old, around late 20s-early 30s probably, but daaaaamn was he sexy! "You want anything, Clarene? Something to eat, or drink? I know we had that coffee back at your friend's house, but you're probably hungry?" I probably was, and Sephiroth probably noticed it because he decided he'd just make us some strawberry smoothies and crepes. "Oh, all right then, thanks." I replied. "You're welcome." he said. "Would you like me to help you?" I asked. "No, don't worry about it, you're my guest!" he implied. I walked around the house, and towards the backyard patio that overlooked the sea. It was all so beautiful. I felt the cool breeze of the wind fly through me as if I were nothing. But it was such a good feeling. I wondered how Sephiroth liked a place like this, but we probably have the same taste in housing, maybe? The wind blew my skirt behind me, but not up, mind you, and like I said--it was a nice feeling. I held my hands to my chest, feeling as if I were in some manga or something. Most likely not. I giggled, and Sephiroth came up behind me. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked. I gasped and turned around, smiling at the tray-holding Sephiroth. He looked funny, looking like a waiter but certainly not acting like one. Heh, my mind's playing tricks on me.

"I figured you'd be here." Sephiroth said. "And how did you know?" I asked him. There was already a black-iron table with matching chairs outside on the backyard patio. Sephy directed me to sit down in one of the chairs. I did, and he put the tray down in the center of the table. Okay, so my stomach was getting pretty feisty within me as I saw and smelled the most delicious crepes and strawberry smoothies. Sephiroth chuckled. "I figured you'd like these..." he said and set a plate in front of me. I took a fork that was on the tray and started eating, while Sephiroth took his own plate and poured the two of us smoothies into crystal-clear glasses. For a bachelor, gawd, he sure knows how to live! We finished our breakfast later on and got to talk to each other on the patio. I found out that he inherited this house from his mother Jenova, and that he did all the decorating himself after she died. "Oh." I said. That must've been pretty interesting. Of course I don't live with my parents either, seeing as how I live with Ashley and her boyfriend, but that's a different story. Another story of loneliness. With Sephiroth, I don't feel lonely. My best friends have their 'special someones.' Who did I have? Paused Exactly. Then while I wasn't paying attention, Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed me. My mind froze as this moment had gotten to me. My eyes widened and Sephiroth pulled back. "Er...sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just...you're...so beautiful...I--" I cut Sephiroth off by putting my index finger to his lips. "Shh...Sephiroth...I think I'm in love..." I said to him, and removed my finger. This time, it was my turn to kiss Sephiroth. Truth to tell, he's a good kisser! I pulled away and he took my hand. "What is it?" I asked. Sephiroth lifted me up, and we both knew what was coming next.

He carried me into the house, upstairs, and into his bedroom. He laid me on his bed. I was so unprepared for this, and I was prepared. I confused myself so many times. I was submissive to Sephiroth. True that I only just met him, but it feels like I've known him for a lifetime. Sephiroth placed kisses down my throat, on my lips, and I responded back, kissing his lips, and moaning in anticipation. I started to unbutton his shirt, and slipped it off of his built, sexy physique. He unbuttoned my top and I was sort of afraid, but then again I've always waited for a moment like this. I was wearing a pink miniskirt, but I could pretty much fuck a guy in it. Namely Sephiroth. Of course I'd never had sex before, so this was my first time. Sephiroth asked me and I'd answered, yes, that I'd never had sex before, and then he asked if I was nervous. I shook my head and took a breath. He unzipped my skirt, from the bottom up. It was way different from any skirt, the zipper was at the bottom, so yes, you could see how I could easily have sex in it. Oh whatever. I insisted on Sephiroth just removing it, and I shifted my hips so he could move the skirt off. I wore a corset, to tell you the truth. I'd had sexual indulges, but nothing so far enough as to lose my virginity. The corset pushed my breasts up, my creamy yet tan breasts right there, with only the cloth of my corset separating them from Sephiroth. He felt through the corset for my nipples, and when he did, he rubbed one in a circular motion with his thumb, and suckled through my corset with his mouth. I moaned. Sephiroth lifted his head up to look at me. "I didn't know you were that kinda girl," he said to me. "Surprised?" I asked. "No, you're just a sexy bombshell." he responded. I surrendered myself to him, and he turned me so that I was laying on my stomach. He unlaced the corset I was wearing and slipped it off me from the top down. It was off me, and I was fully naked. Sephiroth then took off his pants, then his boxers, leaving him nude as well. He turned me around. Damn that sexy physique. He had an 8-pack, that I kept staring at. 'Sexy' I thought. I didn't even get a look at his manhood, not yet at least.

Sephiroth lay himself on me then, licking my breasts. I was so turned on even though this was my first time. I knew there was more to it though, and he knew that I knew. I wanted so bad to kiss him, to taste his lips, to make love to him. The third one being more realistic right now. I felt like a teenager, 19 years old. I FELT like one yes, but the truth is I'm 24 years old and without a boyfriend. Would Sephiroth be it? By this time right now, it's highly likely. Right then I saw the evil in his eyes. He lifted his head up again and stood up, off the bed. He showed me his self, his HARD 8-inch shaft, commanding me. "Suck it, bitch." He took my head and shoved it in front of his crotch. I looked up at him, to see him look at me as if I was a little slut. He saw the look in my eyes. Not the innocent look, but he knew I was a slut. The moment he saw my corset, he knew I was a slut. I had to though, I couldn't resist. I took that part of him in my mouth and I knew it was going too far. But even I had come too far for this to stop. Sephiroth shoved his dick into my mouth, causing me to gag when it hit my throat. I whined in pain but Sephiroth ignored my reaction. I had to suck on him, this was far from what I'd expected to do for my first time. Moments later he pulled himself out of my mouth, pushed me onto my back, and shoved himself up my vagina. "Aah!" I shouted as he broke my virginity, and he came inside me, filling myself up. 'Oh thank god for birth control pills!' was one of the things that went through my mind. I couldn't feel myself in the painful bliss as Sephiroth pumped himself inside of me, inside and out. He knew how to make love to a girl, could I even tell if this was his first time or not? I didn't care, I just wanted more. Way more...

"Fuck me! Oh GAWD! Please Sephiroth, fuck me!" I screamed out. Sephiroth fucked me, harder and harder. I thought I was gonna break but I didn't care. I felt so good. Now I knew why Ashley and Rachel were so happy all the time. They got to do this every night, and finally, it was my turn. "You like this, baby?" he asked me, panting as he pushed himself into me. "Hell...ohh...oh yes..." I moaned. I craved every inch of his perfect body, with our hot breaths breathing down each other. Sephiroth pulled up his hand and started to caress my breast. I didn't know what love felt like until now, until today. He continued to fuck me, it was sheer pleasure, I'd just fall into it. I screamed, my back arched as Sephiroth pulled himself out of me and shot out all over my stomach as I came all over his bed. I fainted, my juices dripping out of my hot pussy, as Sephiroth lay on top of me, the two of us, drenched in sweat.

/STORY

Okay that's it for Chapter 4, people! Click that review button and let me see what you think. Sorry this chappy's kinda short but I'm under commission by the same person coughChicacough I'm trying to get more stories and chapters out as I can but so far, Memories of Darkness is my inspiration. The hot and heavy is just beginning, people! 


	5. Fifth Life: Interrupted By Fate

Memories of Darkness

Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 3.

A/N - Wow, another chapter huh? I was on a break for awhile because then my computer's internet wasn't working so I decided to work on some of my stories--which apparently were this one and 'Nobody Noticed It' (that one has to have its title changed...)

Well anyway, on with the story!

STORY Fifth Life: Interrupted by fate

I woke up warm, in an environment I wasn't used to, and somewhat feeling hot and bothered and probably wouldn't be able to breathe, feeling a little heavy. Strands of silver hair spread out across my body. I knew that wasn't my hair though, and a figure was laying out on top of me. I smiled and kissed the top of the sleeping figure's head. There was a clock to the left of me, so I turned my head (the only main part of myself that I could move at the time).

"4:00 already? How long have we been asleep?" I asked myself. But then again the sun looked like it would set at any time soon. At least my arms were free as well...I think. I shook the figure on top of me. "Sephiroth. Sephiroth!" I whispered. He woke up and the first thing he saw was me. He smiled at me. "Hi Claire." he said. "Hey Sephy." I said to him and smiled back. "A nickname now? Since when did that happen?" Sephiroth asked me. "Oh it's pretty obvious--it just happened." I joked. He lifted his head and moved closer to me so he could kiss me, full, on the lips...oh that was sweet.

"Honey it's 4:00" I said.

"Really, now is it?" he asked me.

"Just look at your clock." I told him.

"Damn...you're right."

"Do you want me to leave?"

He got up, off me, out of bed, and grabbed a towel that was hung over a nearby chair and started to walk away. He didn't even answer my question. I sat up on the bed, the sheets covering my naked body, but then who'd care? Sephiroth already saw me, and sexed me up to put it bluntly. I wasn't looking at Sephiroth, I was thinking 'What if Ashley found out? She'd most likely blow a fuse.' But then again that was just Ashley. She was drunk; she wasn't usually like that. Sephiroth came back 30 minutes later (I was still laying impatiently and bored in his bed), with his towel wrapped around his waist, and handed a fresh towel over to me. "No, Clarene, I don't want you to leave yet." he finally answered. I took the towel. "All right." I attempted to wrap the towel around my body, since I assumed he wanted me to take a shower. I stood up and asked Sephiroth. "So um...where's your...ah...bathroom?" He didn't say anything, and just took my hand. I thought he was leading me to the bathroom anyway, and he did. There was a bath drawn, in a bathtub, with fuchsia-colored rose petals scattered. I seriously didn't expect this but it so much allured me. And he got all this done in 30 minutes? I didn't know what happened in this, but I can remember that suddenly, Sephiroth turned to face me, and placed a deep kiss on my lips.

Longingly, yet seductive, I returned his kiss, and somehow our towels were off us. I looked into those blue eyes of his, the aquamarine eyes that seemed to hypnotize me whenever possible. He held each of my hands in his, and he led the both of us to the awaiting rose petal-covered bathtub. There were candles lit and rose petals scattered along the edges as well. It looked like he didn't want me to leave just yet...

Moments later we were in the hot bathtub, and my body was being caressed by Sephiroth. His lips touched my breast ever so often, and he always rubbed my nipples, caressed my shoulder or my back. 'It's just sex' I thought. I used to think that it was something that I could have resisted until I was married, that I was scared to hurt myself when my hymen would break. It did, earlier that day. But I couldn't resist Sephiroth. This was my fault but then again, he was so beautiful, and I was in love. Why did I let myself fall in love with someone so easily--and after just one kiss? I was tearing, but Sephiroth didn't notice as he was busy "taking care" of me. Maybe it was because I was desperate? It's always that Ashley and Rachel had their boyfriends, and who did I have? Sephiroth? Really? I'm happy that I have someone but is it real? Sephiroth looked up at me as I moved my arms to cover my eyes and he noticed this. "Claire? Are you all right?"

I WAS all right with it this morning. What the hell happened? What's up with me?

"So do you want me to take you home?"

"Please?"

"All right."

The both of us got out of the tub. A moment ruined, and it was my fault. I wrapped my towel around myself again and Sephiroth wrapped his towel around his waist. I quickly paced on out of the bathroom, looking for my way toward the bedroom where all my clothes still were, I hoped. Sephiroth was sitting on the edge of his now-drained bathtub, wondering what had gone wrong. 'This was her second time, after all, but still, her first day. She was scared, wasn't she?' he thought. He was right.

I quickly got dressed in my clothes, then sauntered out towards the living room...if I could remember where it was. Then I ended up pretty much roaming the halls of this house endlessly. Too many rooms, not enough doors leading straight to the main living room! Eventually, I reached the balcony with the stairs leading down to the place I'd been looking for. I heaved a huge sigh and slowly walked downstairs. Sephiroth was already there, redressed, and STILL smelling good (must be a really good cologne!) looking like he'd been waiting for me. I almost slapped my forehead 'Duh, silly, he WAS looking for me 'cause who ELSE is gonna take me home?' I thought to myself before slapping my forehead. I stopped myself before I did though because Sephy woulda thought that I didn't want to see him. And I certainly did NOT want to give the wrong impression. "Ready to go, sweet?" Sweet? Where did THAT nickname come from? Anyway I didn't ask Sephiroth about that. Right now I was worrying what the hell would Ashley think if she found out I came home with Sephiroth AGAIN? I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Uh, yeah, I'm ready." I replied. "Something wrong?" he asked me? Well, me backing out of sex kinda bothered me, because you know who ruined THAT. "N-no, nothing at all. Let's just go." I opened the door and walked outside, Sephy following behind. I politely let myself inside the car, as Sephiroth walked around it to the driver's side, and then got in the car. He started it up, and we were off to my house...another 15 minutes. Well the ocean is pretty much outside of the city, so it's either inconvenient or not. For him, I mean. And I still have Ashley to deal with...

Later we got back to the OTHER side of town...it's confusing now, I've just realized, that Sephiroth lives outside of town but is near the beach, whereas Ashley, Rachel, and I also live outside of town except not near him. Yeah we live near some other secluded district which is very annoying. Okay so we live near the harbor and the pier, and Sephiroth lives somewhere like as if he's got his own private beach! Damn, I'm jealous of my so-called boyfriend! Errgh, well anyway, we reached my house...or should I say, Tidus, Ashley's, and my house. Oh forget it. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to get out of the car when Sephiroth grabbed my wrist. "Eh?" I said, as I turned and he asked, "May I walk you to your door?" Oldest trick in the book, I know but I agreed and let him walk me to my door. So we did, and we suddenly ended up kissing for how long. When Sephiroth pulled away, he was breathing hard for air, as was I. I did however open the door and pulled him into the house. Tidus walked towards the living room from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of salad. "Oh Clarene, you're home this late? Rachel and Ashley just took off to go shopping and I..." he said, but neither Sephiroth nor I were listening, we just kissed...and kissed...and lead each other up the stairs to my room...heavily distracted.

We finally reached my room in the second-floor hallway, the one with pink walls and such (A/N - I think we talked about this in Chapter 2, right?) and we both walked in. I quickly pushed Sephiroth onto my bed, and locked the door behind me. "Clarene, y-you're too much..." he mumbled, as I crossed the small distance towards my bed, then laying myself on top of Sephiroth. "Am I, really?" I said in a low voice as I pressed my lips against his, longingly, and determined to make this session intense. Sephiroth unbuttoned my shirt. There again was the corset that I loved to wear, my breasts once again pushed up. I quickly slipped off my miniskirt, leaving me in my corset and panties. "You're seriously beautiful--if you weren't real, I swear I'd go mad!" Sephiroth responded, kissing me again and unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped off his pants as well, and was left wearing his boxers. I was about to lay on him again, when he hugged me and then rolled the both of us over so he was on top. Sephiroth then proceeded to reach under my back to unlace the corset as he kissed me, but...

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Sephiroth and I gasped, then turned to the source of the voice.

Ashley. A fuming Ashley. And Rachel behind her.

"Ashley! Rachel! I-I thought Tidus s-said you two were going shopping!"

"LET ME AT HIM DAMMIT I'M GONNA POUND HIM TO THE GROUND!" shouted Ashley. I guess she's not used to him yet?

Rachel gripped Ashley's arms and attempted to pull her outside. "Sorry Claire but Ashley and I didn't wanna leave you so we came back here. FYI she's a little alcoholic again...aiight?" Well at least Rachel was in a different outfit than we saw her this morning. I slowly crawled out of bed, following Ashley and Rachel outside. They didn't care if I was wearing nothing but my corset and panties it didn't matter to them. I mouthed a 'thank you' and folded my arms.

"Ashley couldn't you just be a little nicer to Sephiroth? I mean he practically saved my life last night, and you always said that I should get a boyfriend?" I asked her. I tried to sound calm, but of course there were bits of anger involved. Why couldn't she just let me be happy? Rachel let go of Ashley as she leaned against the staircase railing and yawned. "You have only met him LAST NIGHT, Claire, and you're already trying to fuck him! Are you mad! Look I know I'm your best friend and all--" Rachel did a little 'ahem' then Ashley continued, "Okay ONE of your best friends, but I'm looking out for you is all!" she explained. "Look, if he just stays around for a while longer...just don't get intimate in front of us till after a week or so...I'll get used to 'im. All right?" Ashley offered. I shrugged, "Seems okay to me." Rachel chided her two cents in. "So do we have a deal or what?" "Guess so. Now can I PLEASE get back to what I was doing?" I replied. Ashley, Rachel, and I laughed. They went downstairs and I returned to my room. "Nice sudden change of heart?" Tidus asked Ashley. "Like I have a choice. You know we don't control her, that Claire." she replied. "Okay Ashley can we go back shopping now? I have to get a few CDs, ya know, Nelly, Kanye West, that stuff." (A/N - The real Rachel specifically asked for me to write that in) "Let's go then. I'll be back later, Tidus, all right baby?" said Ashley, and she and Rachel walked out of the house, Tidus placing a kiss on Ashley's cheek before she left. "Then I'll see you later, Ash-chan," Tidus answered.

I walked back to my room, those few steps and closed the door, Sephiroth waiting for me. "What happened?" asked Sephiroth. He was shirtless, most likely nude under my pink sheets. "Nothing really, just a truce of sorts, love." I said, leaning against the doorframe. Sephiroth propped up his head with his arm. "Interrupted by fate?" he asked. I studied his muscles, his features, his lips. God, I just wanted him to take me and ravish me right then and there! "Yes, interrupted by fate." I then allowed myself to crawl into bed beside him. It was MY room after all, I could do as I please. I lay next to him for a while, and he pulled his arm around my waist, he was kissing my shoulder, inching closer to my collarbone, then rolled over on top of me and we proceeded to do what we wanted to--we took each other, the way we wanted to before I'd messed up earlier, and before Rachel and Ashley accidentally did as well.

/STORY

A/N: Wow, it took so long for me to write this chapter. No inspiration. I was gonna have the hot and heavy stuff on it but my friend Loretta decided that it was better to keep the chapter the way it is, just have some closure to it (the last paragraph). Yeah, I had to agree with her I hope to have the next chapter out soon, if not, then something of my OTHER stories...yeah, I need work.

love always:  
Lady Sephiroth Prodigious Techie

Review please! I'd very much appreciate it! 


	6. In things I remember, but can't regret

Memories of Darkness

A/N: Thanks to my friends who reviewed my story so far ;; I've been so bitchy lately to update that I never really could get my ideas out...and I'm losing that AeriSeph touch in my brain, you know? Probably cuz I play FFVIII too much (that's Final Fantasy 8...) but I still love Sephy. Duh! Umm..anyway here's the sixth chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm pretty much going to shorten the story because it's moving REAAAAAAAAAAL slow...and I just wanna get a head start on other things. Oh and remember, this is a crossover story so all this stuff is OC+Sephiroth, OC+Tidus...you know how it is if you've been reading. Oh yeah don't forget to review afterwards! Much love, everyone :) Oh yeah and I still don't own this stuff, the disclaimer still stands from Chapter Three. Except for owning myself, Rachy owning herself, and same goes for Ashley. By the way this chapter is iffy to me because I'm writing this at 12:21 AM because I can't sleep. Nuff said, uh, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Six - In things I remember, but can't regret

Five months later

"Sephy, honey, where are you?" I asked in the daylight. We were at the beach, Ashley and Tidus with us. Rachel was at her new job. She and Squall had broken up, due to 'personal reasons' Rachel claimed. I knew she'd lost interest in him after she'd found out Rinoa'd been flirting around with him again. Oh well. Rachel was always a free person. She could've been free today but she decided to take an extra shift. _Has she purposely been avoiding me lately?_ I thought. I hoped not, because she was my best friend.

"Clarene, I'm right here, baby." Sephiroth responded. I turned around, Sephiroth was playing in the water a couple yards away from where I was standing. I sighed and smiled. Sephiroth and Ashley pretty much had gotten used to each other in the past few months. They...tolerated...each other at first, but because of Tidus and I forcing them become GOOD acquaintances, they followed. Sephiroth ran towards me and picked me up, carrying me into the surf. I laughed; this wasn't the first time we'd gone to the beach, the four of us, on a nice day like this. We'd usually gone to the mall, or stayed at home. Ashley and I had bought plenty of lingerie that was sure to make our men want us so bad it hurts...right where it counted. I giggled at the thought of that when we bought the lingerie.

FLASHBACK

"Ashley, look at this! It's so PINK!" I giggled.

"Haha, you know you love it. Go ahead and buy it, why don'tcha?" suggested Ash-chan. She always liked to be called Ash-chan.

"But not until I pick up a few more corsets and stuff." I said. Marvelling at my thoughts, we both wondered, just how many corsets did I own by now?

"Here, I've bought some too. Check out this kawaii lingerie set?" That was Ash-chan, all right. She showed me it, and it was blue, one of her favorite colors, I recall.

We'd paid for our merchandise, and headed back home. Days later I'd worry about my condition...was I pregnant?

END FLASHBACK

We were swirling in the water, the two of us, while Tidus and Ashley played round after round of Blitzball. A day off, and we were at the beach near Sephiroth's house. You know, the large mansion outside of town...near the beach? God, it's so obvious. I spent quite a bit of my days there and half my clothes were there already, I'd considered Sephiroth's residence to be my second home. He wasn't disturbed, all right. wink wink He breathed into my ear. "So, how does it feel to take a day off from work, love? Being here, in the sun, at the beach...with me?" I turned my face towards Sephiroth, and found him smiling at me. I smiled back. "Well, what do you think, Sephy?"

"You dislike it?"

I laughed. "No of course not, Sephiroth. I love today, being here, everything. Best of all, I love you, silly!"

He threw his head back in laughter and kissed me.

He pulled back. "That's what I thought."

And all our worries were cast off away for that one day.

FLASHBACK

Running out of the house, our main one, the one Tidus, Ashley, and I shared, I was sobbing. _God could this day get any FUCKING worse?_ I thought. I should have been happy then. I should've...because I thought I had conceived Sephiroth's child. I really should have been happy, but I know I was really young. It was raining, and Ashley and Rachel had tried to cheer me up.

"I...I think I..." I trailed off.

"You're pregnant?" asked Rachel. I nodded.

She stood up. So did Ashley.

"We'll take you to the doctor's now." suggested Ash-chan. We teleported over there...and DAMN was that a big mess. Tidus and Sephiroth had been spying on us, actually thinking that I was pregnant. It was hilarious, but maybe Ashley would someday explain it better than I ever could. Hell I was the patient here!

"I HAVE TO PUT THIS WHERE!" I screamed. Sephiroth and Tidus were in the next room, but that was what Ash-chan, Rachel and I didn't know yet. Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Yes you do, and now Ashley and I will give you some privacy so you can relax." It was the pregnancy tester. A bit weirder than other ones...but do I really need to explain this? I sobbed silently and followed what I had to do. Minutes later, the test beeped and the doctors (yes DOCTORS as in there were TWO) as well as my best friends walked into the room.

"Miss Clarene, you are most definetely NOT pregnant, according to this test." said the first doctor. Dr...Maruno...was it? And his assistant...Dr. snicker TIDE! Little did we know at the time (my friends and I) that the doctors, were in fact, our boyfriends...who suddenly knew how to read a pregnancy test for some reason, and faked being real doctors. They must've stolen the outfits from someone. When we found out that the doctors were Sephiroth and Tidus, we were pretty pissed. Ashley and Tidus though left to go have a little "talk" while Rachel had left to be with Squall (that was when his love was supposedly wavering). Sephiroth and I...well, we separated ourselves in the small patient's room, not saying a word. But we had to though...it was really tough at that time. Still, I should've been happy. I wasn't, either way.

END FLASHBACK

"Sephy?"

He made a sound to make it clear that he was listening.

"Remember that time, at the hospital?"

He paused. "How could I not?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"I...just...I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"If we...had stopped seeing each other since then...would we, you know, um," I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Dunno...but Clarene," He put me down in the water, standing, and looked me straight in the eyes, with a firm grip on my shoulders.

"What's in the past, stays in the past. We only have our future to think about and we can't turn back what happened back then."

I looked down. "I understand." There had been a bit of misunderstanding after that hospital incident. _Why did I wanna bring this up now? He's probably gonna think that I'm trying to freak him out or something._

"Hey, you guys! Food's ready!" called Tidus from the other side of the shoreline. "All right, we're going!" replied Sephiroth. He took my hand and we ran...or tried to run...through the water and the heavy sand. The two blitzball players had called it quits for now and decided to set up for lunch. So the four of us ate lunch, talked, and had fun at the beach for the rest of the day. We walked back up the hill to Sephiroth's house, where Ashley and Tidus hopped into their car and left Sephy and I standing in front of his house. He smiled. "Tired?" he asked me. I nodded. "'Course I am." We walked inside the house and I lay myself out on the couch. Sephiroth put on a dvd, can't remember what it was called but it had something to do bondage anime hentai and something about vanilla. Heh, what could I expect. Sephiroth was Sephiroth, and I wouldn't have him any other way. He sat back down next to me, and I propped myself up on my elbow to face him. "Aww, baby I didn't know you wanted to do it right _now_, I mean, aren't you tired from the beach already? We just got back for heaven's sake!" I teased. "Woman, you never cease to observe, do you?" he said, and kissed me. I lay my head on his lap as he wanted to watch his anime and I just wanted to drift off to sleep.

_He's probably trying to see how many other ways he can get you into bed_.

Oh the voice in my head is such an evil little devil, isn't it?

--------------

**End of Chapter Six**

Okay I know it was short, didn't have much of anything ya know, but like I said I was writing this WAY early in the morning and it's now 1:02 AM. I'd like to get some sleep please!


	7. Dreams I can't forget and the sweetness ...

Memories of Darkness

by Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer on Chapter Three, you should know by now.

I've been too lazy to update and I haven't had any inspiration. Going through my files on actual inspiration by myself and Ashley's talks, I picked one out that would actually work. This goes to you, AshiraMitsune. I'm going to try my best to make these chapters as good as it should be because I'm wrapping this up as a 10-chapter thing. Why? Because only my friends review. I appreciate it, just that, I wanted to get a little recognition...

Warning: Random things ensue.

Seventh Life Dreams I can't forget and the sweetness of chocolate

"I have a sinking feeling that I'm supposed to be depressed but do not know why. How have you been?" We were sitting in the living room of my+Sephiroth's home (I no longer felt like calling it a mansion). Ashley and Tidus were here to visit, and they were staying the night because I'd invited them. Sephiroth and I sat on one of the white leather loveseats, as Tidus and Ashley sat opposite to us on another loveseat. The only thing between us was the coffee table, and yes, we were all sipping our coffee and having a nice chat.

"Fine, only..." Ashley fell asleep on the couch.

"She's PMSing again," said Tidus. He sighed. "No love for 5 days." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You too?" he asked. Tidus nodded. "Now I know how Sephiroth feels."

"WHO THE HELL TIED ME UP AND GAGGED ME YESTERDAY?" Sephiroth suddenly yelled. Apparently, yes, he was missing for a while yesterday and we didn't know where exactly he was.

**FLASHBACK**

"OK WHERE IS SEPHY?" I shouted. My boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

"I know you saw Sephy go somewhere..." replied Tidus.

"Don't we have anything sugar or cake in the fridge? I'm getting upset." Yes, sugar was the only thing that was able to cheer me up at the time of Sephiroth's disappearance.

Ashley walked over to the kitchen and got out a container of sugar cookies. She took one out, and suddenly passed out before taing a bite. "Ash!" I shouted, and ran over to catch her. I tried to shake her awake. "What happened?" No answer. "Tidus get in here!" Tidus rushed into the kitchen. "Oh SHIT, what happened?" "I don't know, she just passed out before taking a bite out of this sugar cookie...she just fainted!" Tidus shook her this time. Still no response. "Damn, of all things, we should get her to the hospital." I suggested. "Nah, she's ok, just let her sleep." Tidus said. "A-are you sure?" "Yeah, she didn't sleep much." "That's it!" "She only got two hours." "And fainted before eating a sugar cookie!" "I guess." I slapped Tidus on the shoulder. "Don't get me worried like that!" I yelled, and stormed off.

I retired to my room then, slamming the door, sighing, and sliding down so I was sitting on the floor. "Where the hell is Sephiroth when I need him? He really hasn't been here today." I started to cry to myself. "Where the hell are you Sephiroth?" I crawled into my bed and sobbed my heart out. This was when I was visiting Ashley and Tidus, packing up a few more of my things I haven't transferred to Sephiroth's yet. My bed was still there.

Suddenly I heard a faint muffling and banging in the closet. "What...the?" I climbed out of bed and slowly walked over to the closet. Opened the door and I screamed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tidus, who was asleep downstairs, woke up, came rushing up the stairs and barged into my room. "Claire! What's up!" he asked as he ran into the room. He inspected the closet, as I backed up against the wall, and gripped it in shock. Inside was my Sephiroth, tied up, bound and gagged."

"Mmph mmph hmphff..." he mumbled through his gag.

"Wha! Sephy! WHAT HAPPENED!" I asked, heavily panting from the effect of surprise. Tidus asked the same thing. Sephiroth glared at me to take off the gag. "I think...we better take that gag off him and untie him," I said as I kneeled behind my boyfriend and started to untie the rope. "Cmon dude what happened?" Tidus asked, the gag still on Sephiroth. "Aww I'm sorry honey, I didn't know you were here all day, I'm so sorry..." I said as I hugged Sephy from behind. I was so happy that I forgot to take off the gag. Sephiroth was untied so he ripped the gag off himself. "Some stupid person gagged me and tied me up here ya know?" Sephiroth explained as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

We didn't know who did it. Yet it was one month till my birthday party

**END FLASHBACK...OF YESTERDAY**

Tidus replied to Sephiroth's asking of who the hell tied him up. "Iono, but why didn't you kick or something?"

"My legs were tied up too, dumbass."

"SEPHIROTH!" I reprimanded. Sephy flinched.

"Anyway I heart today is Claire's fifth day, tomorrow morning I'll celebrate, by just the only way we know how." Sephiroth winked at me. _That was a personal monthly problem, sweetie, can you shut up now? _I thought.

"Lucky," Tidus 'cried.' "Ash chan just started."

"Hey, these past few days you were screwing Ashley every day while I was tied up and gagged without knowing Claire was having her period!" I boiled inside and felt myself to turn red. Sephiroth exclaimed. Tidus gasped. "How did you know we were screwing?" He made a shocked face. Sephiroth brushed it off with a 'tch' "You and Ashley always do. Claire and I always did except this week. It's no surprise, really." "Oh."

"Exactly." Sephiroth concluded.

"IS THERE ANY CHOCOLATE IN THE HOUSE!" I got up and sounded a bit louder than my normal voice, to my embarrassment.

"Ashley's eaten it all." replied the blonde Blitzball player.

"Damn, Claire's gonna go crazy now. I'll have to buy her some. She doesn't ever use her powers during her...time of the month...so not even Chocolate Rain can help." complained the silver-haired bishounen of mine.

"I'll go with you, I'm not gonna be stuck in the house with two overly-PMSed women!" Tidus offered.

"How will you make sure they don't burn the house down with each other's mega flares?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at this.

"T-that's why we have smoke alarms and firemen." Tidus reminded.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight, and our girlfriends are so beautiful they could easily be hooked up with these firemen who are usually so-called 'sexy.'" Sephiroth folded his arms--he should've been a fireman too but his hair is too long and would catch on fire.

"No, I'm not letting a guy in four coats and a jumpsuit take my Ash chan away!" yelled Tidus.

"See?"

"Why don't you stay, you're more pushy. So if you want them to stop, they stop."

"Do you even know what kind of chocolates Claire ikes?"

"Dark with strawberries?"

"No and no."

"It was a guess. Well do you know what chocolate Ashley likes?"

"I asked you first."

"Yeah but...do you?"

Sephiroth glared, this was going nowhere. "You need to build up your strength if you're gonna try fighting 4 firemen alone. Hell I've done it. Sure, the chocolates that you buy Ashley are the ones she likes. I never said I'd get any for her."

"Well she needs some!"

"Well she shouldn't have downed so many all at once!"

"It was only a bar and half a jar! Blame PMS!"

Ashley and I exchanged looks and shook our heads. I decided to just push Sephy out the door. He came back 30 minutes later. "I'm back." he said after opening the door. "SEPHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I said in a shrill voice. I jumped into his arms, which were loaded with plastic grocery bags...of chocolate. "SEPHYSEPHYSEPHYSEPHY I LOVE YOU...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" I asked.

"A little too much?"

"Nooo...THIS MUCH!" I said as I tackled Sephiroth to the ground and found my box of Whitmans Sampler all in one bag. The other bag seemed to be for Ashley. I kissed Sephy on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"Keep it down!" Tidus said.

"Tidus..." Sephiroth said, getting up. He handed the other bag to the blonde. "These are for Ashley, I suggest you give 'em to her." "Thanks man." "Now if you excuse me, I shall deal with the designer chocolate bitch." Sephiroth said as he walked upstairs. "Ya think I wanted to spend $57 just on the Whitmans boxes?"

The next morning the four of us were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Strawberry crepes again as well as coffee and tea, eggs, bacon...well we just cooked a lot for the four of us. We were talking about clothes and tempting our boyfriends (Ashley and I) while the guys were having their own conversation.

"You know, Sephy kinda got a little hyped with my shirt...if ya know what I mean." I said, winking. Ashley giggled. "I know I get giddy when Tidus appears in my room with that on!" she said. "My shirt?" I gasped (We were talking about the Gunner Yuna one and how it's SO revealing...). Ashley eyed Tidus. Tidus pouted "Oh come on it looked so tempting." he said. I backed away a little. "Stay the hell away from my wardrobe." I warned. "I'm sorry, SEPHIROTH MADE ME!" Tidus whined. "WHAT!" I rolled my eyes. Shortly after we went back to our separate conversations.

"But the way with the shirt is...can only do SO many things to tempt Sephiroth..." I explained. "Hehe," Ashley winked. She pulled out a whip she hid under the table. "Take it for your pleasure." she smiled. I laughed. "Oh no no, I gave that one to you, it's yours!" I insisted. "Okay okay," Ashley agreed, and stashed it back. She whispered, "Shh don't tell Tidus I got a new whip" she said, grinning. I smiled. "Ah, fresh and ready to use."

Later, Ashley and I ran to our separate rooms. She jumped into her bed and snuggled into the pillow. Tidus walked in and jumped on her. "OI DON'T SCARE ME!" she shouted. "I didn't mean to scare you," Tidus said as he cuddled his lover tight. "Neh, Tidus..." Ashchan mumbled, and rested on his body. They kissed. Ashley's hair fell into her face and Tidus moved them away. "Cmon get some sleep Ashchan." "Nah it's ok I wanna stay with you, you're more important." she said as she snuggled on him. Tidus then got directly on top of Ashley and removed the bra and underwear she had on. "Oh Tidus..." Ashley moaned. She kissed him back as the sheets blanketed on top of them.

Meanwhile, in my room, Sephiroth was restless and played with my breasts through the very unmodest shirt I had on. I giggled slightly. "Hey don't ruin the shirt!" I exclaimed. Sephiroth looked into my eyes. "Oh sorry." I handed him the ties from behind. "Do it right" I said. Sephiroth untied the laces of my shirt, and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me along with him and eventually I was lying on top of him. We kissed for a long time. Sephiroth pulled away. "You know you're too damn sexy in that shirt..." he whispered. "Well I can't have it on ALL the time" I smirked. Sephy then took off my shirt, throwing it across the room, and began fondling my breasts. I moaned. "My you're so energetic today" I said. "Well that's because you're so enticing, lovely." We entwined our legs together. "And it's enticing to be with you, always." I replied.


	8. Eighth Life: I Knew I Loved You

Memories of Darkness

by Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer on Chapter Three, you should know by now. I don't own this song in the chapter, it's by Savage Garden.

This chapter is TWO MONTHS LATE : ( Sorry...almost complete though This chapter, another, and then an epilogue to go. Total10 chapters. Once again this is especially dedicated to AshiraMitsune. I know OriginalxOC fics are disapproved of but hey it's my fic, I write what I want. Ashley/Ashchan are obviously the same person.

Warning: Random things ensue. Oh, and no more lemon-writing. Just so you guys know.

Eighth Life I knew I loved you...

_A few months later..._

I dropped by my house (it is STILL my house even though I moved out...half of my stuff is still there) that Ashchan and Tidus were currently occupying for themselves. I had the key, so I went over to visit this morning. Our boyfriends weren't around with us, but we were doing just fine without them for now. We sat in the living room over a few cups of coffee. I'm not always here at my house, always spending time at Sephiroth's. "I'm here for once," I say, sighing that it's a girls' morning out. Probably 11:30 AM right now. "What's up Claire?" Ashley asked, smiling. We haven't seen each other for weeks but we keep up talking on the phone, or online. "Nothing, and how've you been?" "Ha I feel so badass today!" she smirked. I smiled. "You're not the only one," I declared. "I got a new job today, that I deserve a victory screw with Sephy!" I giggled. "Don't you get enough screws on the first night?" asked Ashley. "No, you get more than me," I replied. _Of course I do_, she thought in her head. We're friends, we're competitive about sex, we live it, we love it.

"So did you have fun with Tidus already?" I asked. Lady Tidus across from me blushed, "'Course I did. How 'bout you with Sephy?" she grinned. "Oh, I only could get him once, which was last night. I haven't seen him around this morning, since I've been working." Ashley chuckled at my remark. "Hey we don't compete!" I retorted. Too bad Ashchan was off in her own world. "Hmm...come to think of it I get screwed more than once in one day." She winked...damnit I've come to realize we seem like sluts. I inwardly flinched. "Of course our boys deserve it too, don't they?" I asked. "Yup yup, and we are more in need of deserving don't we? We work hard for our boys!" Ashchan said. "Of course!" I agreed.

"So what have Sephy and Tidus been doing while we've been busy chatting? I don't see Tidus much before bedtime," wondered Ashchan. "Tidus ran off today...I don't know where he's gone. I miss him." She started to tear up as she said that a bit. "Aww," I cooed. "Oh wait...Sephy placed a tracking device on him cuz he knew Tidus'd be doing something weird today." I handed her a portable mini screen that's satellite-connected to the tracker. "I guess he was at the hentai con?" thought Ashchan. Not damn likely. She saw a dot that was three blocks away from the house, and yelled, "Damn, 3 blocks is THE STRIP CLUB!" She ran out of the house angrily and down to the pub. "Go Ashley go!" I cheered on. As Ashley got to the strip club...she saw her man in black belts and tight pants, and took a seat. "Whoohoo nevermind, go go go go!" Secured to Ashchan's waist and mine were walkietalkie-ish devices but not really. I ended up hearing her cheering, and my jaw dropped at that remark. Ashley watched as she saw Tidus go by a dancing pole, still cheering that "Go, go." Tidus lashed his whip and licked it. _Gawd..._thought Ashchan. I said into the device at my hip, "I think you either better go kick his ass or take that whip and whip him, give 'em a good show." I suggested. "Oh I'm gonna give a good show, all right," the voice on the other line giggled. I heard whips cracking and Tidus' unmistakable voice gasping. I thought, _Whoa, go Ashley._

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me, as silver hair cascaded over my own arms. "Sephiroth," I breathed. I leaned back and kissed my boyfriend. We heard another whip crack and a different gasp. Ashley. "So, they're really giving a good show, hmm?" Sephy asked as he kissed me. "I think so." Somehow we got upstairs into my room (remember, this is my regular house, not Sephiroth's). I kissed him back, which led to undressing of clothes.

I stared at the ceiling, my head laying on his chest. He and I were breathing the same, slow pace. We just lay there for how long, it seemed like hours. I wanted to lock this moment up forever. Later, the two of us left, and I locked the door because Tidus and Ashley weren't home yet. Greaaat. "What time is it?" I asked. "2:30," Sephiroth said, glancing at his watch. "Still a good day," I sighed. "So where do you wanna go?" I glanced up, I had been expecting to go home. Sephy seemed to read my mind. "Well it's just a good day to get out, don't you think?" "I-I guess so." "So where do you want to go?" "Anywhere." We hopped into our car, and drove off. I didn't really care.

_Maybe it's intuition _  
_But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

We arrived at the harbor. I blinked and got my head off the headrest. I'd been half asleep. "Why here?" "Don't you want to just get out sometimes, love?" "Don't answer my question with a question." I said drowsily. _Need coffee, badly. Sugar too._ Sephiroth wrapped his arms around my waist, just like earlier. "Mm...what're you thinking, love?" "Need something to eat," I implied, my stomach growling. Sephy chuckled. "So...lunch?" he looked towards a direction of a nice outdoor cafe. I'm probably getting deja vu, but we sat down and ordered our food. I had coffee, he had a strawberry smoothie, and we both ordered the seafood platter to share. "I want to tell you something later, Claire, my dear. You must know." he said. "Oh?" I replied, he caught my attention. "You'll find out later. Just not right now."

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I wanted to know what he meant. Our lunch was a quiet one, save that for the people milling about and the call of the sea. We finished, and headed back for his house on the other side of the sea. Sephy suggested I take a rest for a while, as he goes to "finish up some work" he says. So I take the offer. I've been rather tired lately. I wandered around the halls until I found an empty room. Actually the rooms were all empty, we lived here by ourselves of course, but I meant I've never seen this room before. It looked so inviting, large, white, with a sweeping view of the sea. There was a big, soft bed in the middle of the room, and I couldn't help but jump right onto it. _So inviting..._I thought, as I faced the sea and almost drifted into a world of sleep. _Almost._ "I've been sleeping too much lately...should be doing something other than this," I said to myself. I looked around the room and hopped myself off the bed. Pure white everywhere. "What does he do with all these rooms?" I shook my head and wandered around. As much as I liked the view of the sea, I thought it was time to leave the room.

Wandering around someplace later, I found Sephiroth's office--of course, he said he was finishing up some work, and I found him on his computer. "Hey, lovely" he said. "Hi," I smiled. "What are you doing there?" I asked. "I told you, just some work. You don't really need to know." he replied and smiled back. "O-okay, then I'll talk to you later." I closed the door. I sighed. Wasn't upset or anything, just _bored._ Seriously, this house is too quiet with just two people living in it. And Sephy's been living by himself before I came into his life! What a wonder...

Anyway I decided to go outside, actually I went out back, cliffside but there were rocks blocking me off from falling. Smart. I spent some time by myself wondering how did I get this far, did I just whore myself out or what? ((Yes.)) There's a part of me that wishes I could take back everything that happened in the last year, me spraining my ankle and everything. What would happen then? I'd be a single girl, yes, I wouldn't be a supposed mother-to-be. No I'm not pregnant. I giggle to myself as I think about this. "If life were like that again." I leaned back and lay my head on the ground. The sky was white, just a light drizzle of rain. Something just REALLY wanted me to get out of there, but I couldn't. I wanted to leave, and yet I didn't want to leave. It started to rain hard. I wanted to stay a few minutes I just headed back inside. Sephiroth found me. Around this time, I was halfway soaked ((cuz of the rain, perverts.)) and shivering. Sephy handed me a towel and I gladly took it.

And then...

"Honey, we need to talk."

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

That was him. I thought we were going to break up! You know my current split mood, I was fighting in my mind. "YES!" "NO!" My eyes widened. He led me to the living room and it was dimly lit with some candles around. Fireplace? Check. Sephy in a suit, what the hell? Check. Me? Check.

"Whaaaat exactly is going on here, sweetie?" I asked. He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Do you know what I said?

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I said yes.

He smiled. I fell into his arms and we were both kneeling on the ground, kissing, embracing. We cried.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you _


	9. Ninth Life: A life together?

Memories of Darkness

Prodigious Techie

Disclaimer: Okay everyone what's usually on a DISCLAIMER? I think you know by now.

It's almost end of summer by now and guess what, I opened a fanfic webpage where I will be storing my fanfics now. I'm going to have to hurry this story up for the next week and a half, that's three chapters (this, 10, and Epilogue). I already have a sequel planned for it but it's a crossover with Kingdom Hearts basically. The rest of this story is dedicated to my friends who actually bothered to review, also who it contains cough AshiraMitsune and DWLChica cough, and those who like AerisxSeph stories. Oh yeah that's another thing, this is no longer an OCxSeph story it's **AERISEPH! **Yaaay! Some of the wedding planning ideas are from Jennifer Lopez's movie _The Wedding Planner _(gosh I wanna rent that..) and also some of my own thoughts. Oh yes and I also want a Vera Wang dress for my own wedding.

Oh yes and as for some events that seem a little off if you've been reading, well excuse me, this is the first time I've actually attempted to bring some closure to a fic. Due to the changes in this fic and the fact that it's AU it's going to be quite difficult to have the ending that I originally planned.

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End, and all that goes with it.

The wedding was to take place within two weeks. Know why? Sephiroth is a rich man (he and his father own a large-known company), but we know I'm not marrying him for THAT reason. He has a lot of friends and family that I never knew about till RECENTLY when he dropped the invitation list of HIS SIDE in front of my desk. Three pages worth of people on the list. Sephiroth was paying for _our wedding._ "Aeris, dear, aren't you going to invite more of your friends and family? I'm pretty sure you know people beyond Ashley and Rachel." I hesitated. "My...family?" I hadn't seen them for years, haven't contacted my parents since I moved to Midgar. Friends? I had very few that I stayed close to. But since I'd moved to Midgar, again, we all had gone our separate ways and I haven't contacted them, but I did have their phone numbers and addresses. I looked up at Sephiroth and smiled. "Of course I'm going to invite them, Sephy. It's just that my head hurts a little (which was a lie) and I'm supposed to meet with Ashley and Rachel to see the wedding planner. Aren't you going to call up Squall and Tidus and go shop for your tuxes? You're supposed to meet us for lunch later with our wedding planner." He believed me. I had to call everyone I knew though. That was going to be a strain since they'll be like _OH MY GOSH WHY HAVEN'T YOU CONTACTED US SINCE YOU MOVED! HOW ARE YOU DOING AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOUR LIFE NOW, blah blah blah._

Sephiroth left the room. I was about to as well, but I decided to scan his list for a while. "Cloud...Strife? I _know_ him." They were friends? Cloud's one of my friends too. I doubt he'd remember me though. I looked at the clock. "11:45? I'm gonna be late!" I put down the list and rushed out of the house. Ashley, Rachel, and I were supposed to meet our wedding planner at the Four Seasons Hotel, where it will be taking place.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Berry." I said to our hired wedding planner. "Oh please, call me Odette." the brunette-haired woman said. "Odette, then" I corrected. Ashley and Rachel introduced themselves beforehand because, well, they got to the garden earlier. "So Aerith, is it all right if I call you Aerith?" Odette asked. I nodded. She continued on, as we were taken upstairs into a large ballroom. The Four Seasons' Crown Room. "I'm visualizing that this is the area your wedding reception will be held." said the wedding planner. "And over here, if you three will follow me," she gestured to another area, facing a window as we all looked out. "is where the actual wedding ceremony will be held." We were looking at a clearly wedding-staged area with white iron-wrought seats and white satin brocade cushioning, a wide aisle, and a white arch at the very end, the outdoor Aphrodite Lawn. I thought it was too much, but considering my soon-to-be-husband's guest list, I stayed silent. Rach and Ashchan approved. "It's perfect!" they both squealed. "Not just yet," I said. "Let's see what Sephiroth thinks."

And thank God I said that because well, guess who showed up at that time? Sephiroth, Tidus, and Squall. I instantly saw the dislike in both Squall and Rachel's eyes (remember, they broke up some time ago). Sephiroth paced faster towards us and put an arm around me, kissing my hair. "Hello there, lovely." I blushed. "Hi Sephy. Darling, this is our wedding planner, Odette Berry." Sephiroth was smiling at me, distracted, and abruptly pulled his head away to meet our wedding planner. "Oh hey, pleasure to meet you. I'm Sephiroth Valentine." The two shook hands.

"Listen, whatever my Aerith wants, you just order it for us ok? No expenses spared, money is NO object." he insisted. _Oh yes, he was definetely paying for this wedding, all right._ I raised my eyebrows but quickly shut my eyes softly and latched onto his arm. "But honey, I wanted you to help with this, it's your wedding too after all." I cooed softly. Ashley stifled a giggle and Tidus used her as an elbow rest, smirking at the silliness of this. "Oh all right." Sephiroth gave in. "Men aren't really meant to plan weddings." Rachel mumbled. "I agree," admitted Odette, "Never send a man to do a woman's job." She clapped her hands twice. "All right, Mr. Valentine, I was thinking that this area would be where the ceremony would take place, and over there, as I've showed the girls," she pointed towards the not-so-far away large patio, "is where the reception would be held." She made motions with her hands to express her thoughts on the design. "I'm thinking light beige canopy, night, with gold ornamental stars. Lots and lots of flowers, lilacs, roses, table centerpieces of white camellia arrangements with one or two red roses standing out at the top." We looked at her and nodded, visualizing her thoughts. "It would be some sort of big outlined square, and the center of the patio would be the dance floor. Our group had begun walking back towards the patio as we followed Odette around the courtyard. She led us towards a different place, another side of the patio. "Photoshooting will be done in this area." "Oh how cuuuuuute, there's a little koi fish pond!" squealed Ashley who walked over to it for a bit. Well yes it was a built-in pond, with a stream leading to it and a little waterfall, as we were in a raised area. There was a bridge so you could cross over the stream. I had to agree it was cute. "I like it," I mentioned. "Great!" exclaimed Odette. "It's nice," Rachel nodded her seal of approval. "There's another area for photoshooting, if you want, we can use them all." offered our wedding planner. "Could you show us around some more?" asked Squall. "Of course, gladly!" Still, I couldn't help that he felt annoyed being in the presence of his ex-girlfriend. Rachel seemed a bit distraught, she wanted to get away from Squall as quick as possible.

Odette led us towards the real aspect of the garden, the three hundred red roses (they were famous for it). Of course there were other-colored roses elsewhere in the hotel but not so many as the red ones. There was a mini staged set, it was obvious it was for a wedding. "The three hundred red rose garden, highlight of this place, as well as their wine." Odette proudly stated. "Where do they sell the champagne, Ms. Berry?" all three men said. "Inside the building," pointed Odette, and the three headed inside while us women stayed to look around.

The group was just about to leave the hotel an hour later.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for lunch, Odette? It's been long and you must be famished. My treat." I offered.

"Oh, no Aerith, I'm fine, I've got three more clients to work with pretty soon. I can always pick up something later."

"All right, if you insist, but you're coming to lunch with us next time, no excuses." I insisted.

"Then next time it is. Do take care, dear." Odette complied.

"We will, and we'll be in contact with you soon. Thanks for today." Rachel, Ashley, and I hugged Odette. She smiled, and we went our separate ways.

"'Ris, honey, where are we going?" asked Sephiroth.

"Nuh-uh honey, it's a surprise." I shushed him with my index finger on his lips. He smiled and kissed it.

"We're going to have lunch at the Four Seasons hotel. Already placed reservations for all of us and that's where you're spending your honeymoon. So there." Rachel inferred.

"Aww thanks Rachy," I said, giving one of my best friends a hug. "You're the best!" I squealed as well.

So we had lunch when we arrived at the Four Seasons. Tea and champagne, congratulations for the upcoming wedding. We ordered soup and salads for appetizers, along with some chips and spinach dip, then grilled chicken sandwiches, steak, portobello mushrooms, and slices of black forest cakes for each of us. Eventually Tidus asked to see the ring and Sephiroth paled.

"I--I never bought one for her...yet." he pulled at his collar, knowing that this was one of the deadly things you do NOT do during an engagement! I could tell Ashley, Rachel, and even Squall felt like slapping him. Truth is, I didn't really care if I had a ring or not. I didn't even notice I didn't have one. "That's all right, we can shop for one later and then we can _all_ see it." I suggested. Sephiroth nodded his head and kissed my cheek, pulling me closer to him, whispering a "thank you," inaudible though to the rest of the group. I laughed. We ate our food when it arrived, and the dessert for later. We ordered extra drinks as well when our tea ran out, though the champagne kept on coming, this being the boys wanted to be drunk...Ashley just ordered a cosmopolitan, Rachel, a margarita with tequila, and a strawberry daiquiri for myself. "How can we let this keep going on? Obviously they're too drunk and stupid and...geez." Ashchan sighed. "Can we put them in a hotel room for the rest of the day till they sober up? Seriously, I think it's about time we went shopping for your bridal gown, Aerith." Rachel asked. "I think you both are right. Check please!" I called, and paid for our lunch. We each took our corresponding significant other...well...except for Rachel and Squall, she was unwilling to pull him up so she just walked ahead of us while Ashchan and I had to pile him with Sephiroth and Tidus. "Sorry girls you know I would but considering this complete jerk is my ex boyfriend and we're just gonna stuff them in a room, I don't think you'll have to wait too long."

"N-no problem Rachel, we can handle it. Damn...if Sephy, Squall, and Tidus didn't have so much muscle mass..." Ashchan and I grunted. Rachel placed in our information to the registrar and held our keys, leading us upstairs. We went via elevator, and the rooms were close once we got to the floor our rooms were in. Rachel unlocked one of the doors and Ashchan and I pushed the three in. "Um...there's two beds." I observed. "Yeah, so?" asked Rachel. "Nothing, nothing." I replied. Rachel's usually not one to be messed with, when it deals with boys. We lay Squall on the couch, while Sephiroth and Tidus took the beds. "Hmm...it's not too bad but..." Ashley pulled Squall over onto the same bed as Tidus. "Squall shouldn't really be uncomfortable...they're drunk, and half asleep." "All right." I raised an eyebrow, and Rachel, Ashley, and I left the room to go to ours next door, resting up for a bit before we headed out (the guys are still sleeping). There were three beds in our room.

"So you ready to shop?" asked the haughty Squall-hater after an hour or so. "Just about. Shouldn't we wake up the boys?" I asked, pointing to the wall that leads to the room next door. "We're not shopping for your ring, Aeris_-dear_, we're going to look at wedding dresses and our bridesmaids dresses." stated Ashley. "Groom's not allowed to see the bride's dress" smirked Rachel, balling a fist and resting her chin on it. "Oh all RIGHT then, let's just go," I said, exasperatedly. "Aer--Aerith wait!" they called, but I was already out the door, laughing.

We were walking around a mall, looking at all the shops. I guess Rachel, Ashley, and I were bored because we weren't specifically looking for any bridal store. We passed one and finally decided to walk in. _Vera Wang. _Yes we've seen her gowns before, but only on those celebrities. I knew the prices. I couldn't pay for it. "I couldn't pay for it," I accidentally whispered, voicing my thoughts.

"What was that, 'Rith?" asked Ashchan, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"You know...it's good to look at, but well...I couldn't exactly picture myself in one of these gorgeous, custom-made wedding dresses." I whispered.

"Shut up," Ashchan laughed. "Sephiroth's paying for your wedding! Doesn't that make it all right?"

"Uh, I guess so..." I said. "I have his credit card too," I mumbled, inaudibly. _No I'd rather not use it. _I'd rather pay for my own wedding dress, honestly. We didn't spend too much time in the shop, but we left anyway.

Much later in the guys room:

"OH WHAT THE FUCK? I'M SLEEPING NEXT TO TIDUS/SQUALL!" yelled those two guys. Sephiroth threw a pillow at them telling them to shut up so he could sleep, but realizing that those two were in the same bed he laughed. "What the hell happened after lunch?"

"And so where have _you _been, lovely?" Sephiroth inquired as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Just out with the girls. You know we were looking at bridal dresses and I figured that--" I started, but Sephy interrupted me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I hired a designer for your gown, Vera Wang." he pointed out.

"Huh?"

"I...ah...have a few connections."

"Well is that so?" Ashchan came into the room, arms folded. "Theeeeeeeen I don't think it'll be a problem for you to choose your wedding dress now, right Aeris?" Rachel was with her.

"Exactly. Don't forget darling, no expenses spared. I want you to have the **best of everything.**" Sephiroth held my shoulders and smiled, encouraging me to go through with this.

"Hey Sephiroth," Tidus leaned himself on the doorway, arm resting on it. "You still gotta buy her a ring, man."

"So I guess we're all going out right now? Come on, let's head out." Sephiroth pulled my waist to his and we all left the room to check out of our hotel, though keeping our reservations for the honeymoon in two weeks. We'll be using the full extent of the resort by then.

"He's right. Everything's gotta be settled in two weeks, why'd you plan your wedding to be so damn early?" Squall laughed, a rare trait.

"So nice to meet you, Mr. Valentine. And Ms. Gainsborough, welcome! Don't worry I'll take good care of you here." We met Vera Wang at her shop, the one Ashley, Rachel, and I were at earlier. "I understand you're having your wedding in two weeks?" the designer asked, having a secretary pour everyone a cup of coffee. "Yes, actually. Would that be a problem, Ms. Wang?" "Oh call me Vera, darling, no it won't be a problem." We all sat in plush leather seats, Vera gently placing a reassuring hand on my near-shaking one. "So, as Vera and I talked on the phone," Sephy said casually, "we agreed that due to tradition, I wouldn't be seeing your dress until the wedding day. However, I'm a bit jealous because Squall and Tidus here are allowed to oversee the progress." His tone was so formal. Vera nodded her head. "Though of course we haven't started on anything yet. We can start off with a visualization right now." she spoke. "Well, then I'll be off now. Squall, Tidus, take care of them. By the way, Vera, don't forget the other dress" he said with a nod. "Oh no, Seph, you're not leaving without us!" The two other men got up to leave. "Excuse us, Ms. Wang." Tidus said. "No problem at all."

The other girls knew what they were going to do, and chuckled softly. I didn't notice.

"So what did you have planned for your wedding?" asked the designer.

"I don't know...something big I suppose. I saw Sephiroth's invitation list and it's quite long. Then again I have to write mine out as well."

"Hm, you better do it soon" suggested Vera.

"Our wedding planner suggested a theme. Night-ish, I think. Gold stars and white flowers with red roses."

Vera started sketching out a few things, she was already ready with a pen and fresh sheet of white paper in hand. She kept asking me things I like, what I don't like, do I like big things or little things, do I like this color or that color, and pearls or diamonds?

We ended up with a design of a white strapless corset-style dress (as we all know, corsets are my favorite for EVERYTHING), with diamond-gold-and-pearl beadwork on the bodice--the bust and waistline, a dress that speads out, like most big dresses, white casa/bridal satin, with a few layers of tulle over it. On the tulle, she decided there would be the pearls sewn around the dress, the diamonds encased in their gold counterparts, a few lacey and teardrop designs, probably resembling small strands of flowers and leaves. I loved it. So we all agreed, that was to be the dress I'd be wearing in two weeks. However, I was worried, this was a big dress to make in such a small time. But Vera assured me she and her crew could handle it. I hope so. As for the headpiece, it was a diamond tiara. Sephiroth had brought it in probably when he made arrangements for Vera Wang to be my designer. The veil was going to be long, since my hair was long, and even if my hair were to be styled up, it would still be a long veil. We decided to sew pearls, diamonds, and white lace on it. To complement the two, my wedding bouquet was to be of red roses and a white camellia (flipped arrangement of the flowers that would be the decorations). Rachel and Ashley as my bridesmaids would have freesia, sweetpeas and white daisies with a single red rose in a freeform bouquet.

So we'd finished with Vera faster than we'd finished with Odette, and we were heading back to our respective houses. "I'll be in the shower, honey, care to join me?" Sephiroth asked with a wink. I smiled. "Not right now darling, I've got to start those invitations." "All right then, suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing." "I know I'll miss you." We parted with a laugh.

My invitation list...comprised of Ashley, Rachel, my parents...I called them up while I was writing this and they were arguing over why hadn't I called sooner or visited Home. I couldn't make up a good excuse but they said they'll attend the wedding. I still had yet to do the invitations! Loretta Davenport (my cousin), Pantao Lia, Kyrstin Lane, Angelica Degrassi, those four had been my close friends while growing up, along with Rachel and Ashley. I'd also invited other friends...it turns out my list was only 1/3 the length of Sephiroth's list. I reread his list, looking up for his parents. _Vincent and Lucrecia Valentine..._I wondered if they'd accept me.

Using MicrosoftWord, I used a little ability on it to copy invitations with individual names so all I had to do was plan with Sephy on how the invitation would look and print the invitations out with cream-colored paper we bought some time ago and go from there. Sephiroth got out of the shower about half an hour later, dried off and dressed. We came up with this for the invitation:

_Two lives, two hearts_

_joined together in friendship_

_and united forever in love,_

_Aerith Gainsborough_

_and_

_Sephiroth Valentine_

_invite you to share_

_in a celebration of love_

_as we exchange our marriage vows_

_on Saturday, the sixteenth of September_

_two thousand and six_

_at eleven o'clock in the morning_

_held at the_

_Four Seasons Hotel_

_Luxury Resort and Gardens_

We didn't know what else to say so we included the address to the Garden and added the RSVP number.

Next day:

We worked with Odette and went to a European bakery for the wedding cake. Everything looked so beautiful, we ordered out half the shop! A chocolate cake with chocolate mousse, chocolate ganache, and raspberry fillings, iced with marzipan and decorated with hand-rolled marzipan fruits and leaves. For the main cake, we went with a _seven-tiered _Parisian Charlotte cake, with edible pulled sugar wire, with an almond biscuit base, raspberry mousse surrounded by ladyfinger biscuits, and a topping of fresh strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries. Another chocolate cake, this was chocolate ganache, three tiered, orange ganache filling, chocolate glaze and chocolate fondant leaves, wrapped in dark chocolate with an oak leaf design accented with gilded almonds. Last cake we ordered was a fondant cake, four tiered, and the fondant was thin. No wonder I was bad at baking...I could never roll out fondant right. That cake was a toasted walnut genoise with layers of cinnamon-cappuccino cream and dark-chocolate ganache, iced with rolled fondant and decorated with sugar tulips. We ordered truffle favors as well, to place on each table at the reception as well as fruit tarts, variations of desserts.

We announced our engagement, flew our parents down to Midgar where we lived so we would all meet (Sephy gets his good looks from his dad! Parents got along too), sent out invitations since the night before we had calligraphied every person's name and corresponding address till we collapsed! We bought wedding favors and thank you gifts as well, going up to the county clerk's office for a marriage license, ordered cream-colored tuxedos for Sephiroth, Squall, and Tidus. We discussed with our caterer as well, it was going to be a buffet reception. Works for us.

At dinner, we took out everyone that was involved in the wedding party. My parents, Sephiroth's parents, Tidus, Ashley, Rachel, Squall, pretty big table. "So Aeris, how long have you known Sephiroth?" Vincent asked. "About a year now, sir," I answered. "How did you meet?" my father, Jared Gast asked next. "Hm," I started, trying to remember. _Ohh...that scene. _"I broke my ankle and well Sephy helped me get home." I smiled at Sephiroth and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So why two weeks?" asked my mom (Ifalna Gainsborough-Gast). "Well, ma'am, since we're living together it's appropriate, don't you think?" Sephiroth answered my mom. My parents completely _adored_ Sephiroth and I hoped his parents liked me too. Tidus and Squall seemed to be pushing Sephiroth about something but I didn't know what. "Later, later." I heard him say to them. _Wonder what that's about,_ I thought. Ashley and Rachel were talking about something else and basically all it was were questions directed to myself and Sephiroth by our parents.

Dessert was served after dinner, and well Sephiroth wouldn't let me order. I pouted slightly (I wanted a cherry cheesecake!) though when the waiter handed my plate to me (I was served last), instead of a cake that should've been there, there were THREE JEWELRY BOXES set atop each other like a pyramid. The first, the smallest box on top. I reached for it and Rachel discreetly held my arm back. Obviously everyone knew something was going on that I didn't know about. Sephiroth took that small box, smiling at me the whole while, and opened it with the inside of the box facing me. In it was a set 6 carat diamond ring on a platinum band. I gasped. By this point, the restaurant's lights were dimmed and there was a spotlight shone on us. Everyone in the restaurant was facing our table. Sephiroth took my hand and motioned for me to stand up. The two of us walked to the center of the room (there was a dance floor kind of thing there, and it was cleared). All eyes were on just the two of us.

"Aerith Gainsborough, I've known you for almost a year now. I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you and when we first met I never wanted to let you go. We both know we've been through rough times, but our love has come over those obstacles and made everything better. I went shopping with the guys today while you were thinking about your wedding dress. I looked at the display of engagement rings. They asked me what was my price range. I said it didn't matter. I told them I just wanted a ring that would never make you leave me. They showed me a few and I found one that was perfect for you, so I bought it. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Aerith Gainsborough, will you marry me?" Sephiroth took the ring from the case and slipped it onto my finger. I didn't need to look at it twice. "Yes, I will!" I accepted. He took me into his arms and kissed me and the whole room applauded. We went back to our seats as the room went back to its normal lighting. "See Seph, we told you it wasn't a bad idea to go all-out on this." Squall smirked. "Hey, I'm not done yet!" Sephiroth laughed. He turned to me and told me to open the other two boxes. In the second small one, there was a gold 10-chained Draperie de decollete bracelet with diamonds set in random places in the rows. "I told them at the store that just a ring wasn't enough. You deserve the best of everything, Aeris. Now open that last one." It was a Draperie de decollete necklace, matching the bracelet. I wanted to cry, and say that I didn't need all this, but Sephiroth assured me that I should keep it. I thanked him and kissed him on the lips and well...I still didn't get any dessert!

But why is everything going so fast? How will I know that this isn't a dream and if it were, when will I pinch myself to wake up?

Aerith Gainsborough, flowergirl, never a bride...until now. Sephiroth Valentine, head of a company (ShinRa, who woulda thought?), an ex-General to SOLDIER, my future husband.

Special Information:

http/ second dress (the one suggested by Sephiroth)

http/ bridesmaids

I'll admit, while writing this chapter, I remembered about my copy of Modern Bride my mom bought some time ago for me (don't ask) and I flipped through it for ideas as well. That's how I got like a LOT of the ideas. :)

I also looked at BenBridge for the engagement ring.

My "four childhood friends'" last names are not real and are kept private for obvious reasons. No I don't know how Vera Wang acts with her customers, no I've never met her and I've never been in one of her shops, and yes my secondary job might be a wedding planner if fashion design doesn't work out. Yes there's really going to be a sequel to this (probably shorter), and this story is nearing its unexpected end as I'd like to be writing a lot more but there's one more chapter, and an epilogue after that.

Till next time,

Prodigious Techie.


	10. Tenth Life: I Do

A/N: This will be the last normal chapter to Memories of Darkness. Sephy actually has a bit of a P.O.V. in this one and I have to move the story if we're gonna get to the ending! So it's short and fast but it gets straight to the point. Sorry for the long wait, but enjoy this while it lasts.

Chapter 10: "I Do" breaks everything

We had the the seating chart prepared and catering ordered the day after we were at 300 Roses. Our whole group was so busy! After further appointments with my designer, Vera Wang, the dress is almost ready--the rhinestones are going to be added, I guess. For this past week, I've been sleeping in my old house (where Ashley and Tidus reside), away from Sephiroth, due to well, no seeing the bride before the wedding and needing our time to ourselves. He spent time with Tidus and Squall, and my parents, while I was with Ashley, Rachel, and Sephiroth's parents.

I stretched out on my bed. The cool, smooth sheets felt soft against me and I wanted to sleep forever. But no, of course I couldn't. There were appointments, and I had to wake up. My eyes snapped open, and I smiled. There was a knock on my room door. "Hel-lo, future Mrs. Sephiroth Valentine!" one of my close friends Hoshiko Sorano peeked in. She was also staying in our house for the wedding, till we got everyone to the hotel. I giggled and sat up, half of the beige comforter on the light-colored wooden floor. "I brought you some breakfast--sandwich and salad, just the way you like it, along with some pineapples and pineapple juice!" she said joyfully. "Yessss...aww Kou I love ya! Thank you!" I motioned her over to sit with me. "Did you eat anything yet?" I asked her. "Yeah, I had the usual, English muffin, with egg and cheese, as well as coffee," she replied. I looked at my plate. Of course I liked the food and all, but...

"Hey Kou, when it's my actual wedding morning, wanna bring me a croissant and English muffin?" I smiled. Big. She laughed. "What, no sandwich?" Of course she knew sandwiches are probably my favorite food thing in the world. She also brought up a magazine. "One last look at the hot bachelors before your wedding?" Hoshiko asked. "Oh, sweets, bring it on!" I urged. Flipping through the pages, heh, I had my eye on the page with Brad Pitt. I have no idea why. "Though, we both know there's only one REAL guy for me and that's my Sephiroth!" I squealed. "Aerith you're so adorkable!" We laughed and Kou gave me a hug. I finished my breakfast and she left me to get ready for the day. When I was dressed and styling my hair, she was reading out my agenda.

"All right about 11:30 this morning you have your appointment with the florist. They want to double check your order placement and when they need to be delivered by." I nodded my head. "Afterwards, there's lunch, and at 2:10 your final fitting with your bridal dress, along with," she sighed, "the frilly bridesmaids dresses." I mock-glared at her. "Kou, you're one of my bridesmaids, you DO remember that? And anyway it's not that frilly!" "Of course Aerith, I was just playing with you." "Anyway, anything else on the agenda?" I asked. Hoshiko nodded. "Dinner with your parents at 6, and then the bachelorette party at 8. Sephiroth's going to have dinner with his parents at the same time, but you won't be scheduled in the same restaurants. He's going to the Prado and yours is reserved at the Hotel Del." "Bachelorette party? When did we schedule that to happen?" I asked. "Like I said, Aer, 8 PM." "Oh God, I must've been drunk then. Sephiroth's not having one is he?" "No, he's just going to spend his time with the boys probably playing football or whatever," Hoshiko replied. "Well, you wanna go?" I nodded.

We drove to the florist's shop. Actually there wasn't much to do besides having all the finalizations done. Do I want these flowers or those flowers, and in this or that color. "White, most everything is white, and go for some peach flowers too, I'd appreciate it." I explained. There were also the matter of floral arrangements, flowers would be tied to the aisle-ends of the chairs, with white tulle interlacing the chairs. There would also be a white-camellia arch with a few red roses here and there. I thought it looked lovely. Oh and yes my wedding planner approved of these ideas. As for my own bridal bouquet, I just had the camellias in the outset, two red roses, one pink rose, and one peach rose in the middle. Classy? I don't know? Clash-y? Maybe. We'll have to rethink this. Crap, and the wedding's so close!

"So that's done, and now it's the final fitting, right Hoshiko?" "Yeah Aerith, you wanna drive or should I?" Hoshiko offered. "I'm a little tired, so please?" I asked. She gladly accepted. Minutes later we were parked, and walked inside the store. I saw my dress, and it was the loveliest thing I've ever seen. Right there, with a smiling Vera Wang. I'm glad she's been there for Sephiroth and I, especially on such short notice! "Well, try it on!" the designer urged. And so I did. I loved my dress. Strapless, hand-beaded with the mini gold, pearls, and diamonds, wide petticoat that made it so fluffy. I couldn't have asked for anything better at all! I also tried on the tiara with the veil. It's also heavenly and matched the dress pretty well, with Swarovski crystals.

Sephiroth's P.O.V.

So Hoshiko, Rachel, and Ashley shooed us guys out of the house this morning. "Okay, okay, so what's the plan for today?" Tidus asked. "YOU guys will go to a sports bar or something, do some manly bonding not manly bondage." Hoshiko explained. "I'll be taking Aerith out for the day while--" Ashley cut in, "While Rachel and I will be setting up the bachelorette party!" Rachel nodded. "Yeah I got a few male strippers in mind," she smirked. At this point of course I'd already be jealous. "Hey how come Aerith gets a bachelorette party and I don't?" I nearly yelled. "Too many guys get bachelor parties, it's a girl's turn now. But hey you're free to do what you want, except cheating on Aeri or else we'll break your back!" That was Ashley. She and I sometimes didn't agree with each other still. But oh well. "Oh, and you have dinner with your parents at the Prado at 6. Don't forget." Rachel also reminded.

Us guys drove off, in one of the cars, either Squall's or Tidus' I can't remember. Either way we started off towards the tuxedo shop. Had to pick 'em up because they were already ordered in our sizes by now. "Ah yes, Mr. Valentine, here you go." the shopkeeper at the front handed us our order after I gave the receipt. It was already prepaid. "White, huh?" Squall asked. "Nice choice." Tidus smirked. "And we all thought you were gonna be the first to marry, Squall!" he joked. Squall scowled as we walked out of the store. "Don't remind me...she was such a whiny brat." (A/N: If anyone wants to take a guess at who this is, do tell!) Tidus and I laughed. I gave Squall a slap on the back. "Relationships are hard, that's why I'm getting married." I joked. "Hey man that's not cool!" Squall actually smiled.

We hung out for the rest of the morning, and afternoon. Since I was kicked out of my own house, figured we'd be at Squall's instead. Not much for a guy to do except drink rounds of beers and hang with the guys watching football.

(A/N: Seriously I have to finish this chapter by TONIGHT -- too much procrastinating so I HAVE to move it to the wedding day! You all will hate me but whatever it's my story not yours.)

Once again, waking up in my bedroom, however _unmarried_ for the last day, because after today, I will be Mrs. Sephiroth Valentine. Aerith Valentine...I like that. Vincent, Lucrecia, Mommy (Ifalna), and Daddy (Jared) were handling things downstairs. I could hear them ordering people around, where everything would go.

knock knock

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's Koubaby, Aerith!" replied the other voice. Hoshiko, always there for me. "And Rachel too!" "Oh hey, you guys, come in then!" Stretching, I smiled. My girls walked in, and we all knew what was going to happen. They brought in a small cake they made the night before, just for me. In homemade icing, they traced out "Best Wishes, Aerith. We love you!" I laughed and started crying; after all, who knows what'll happen after today? I'll be on my honeymoon, far away from home (actually to be exact, I don't know where it's going to be. Sephiroth never told me.) Rachel set the cake on my dresser. Where was Ashley, you ask? She wanted to handle other wedding things with Tidus, knowing he'd probably screw something up (_besides her_). "Oh God, I can't believe these are my final hours of being unmarried. This is so...ohmigosh." I couldn't speak.

"We know, it's hard. We're gonna miss you, you know, all those times we had. Girls' night out?" That was Hoshiko for you. "Late night slumber parties, movie/videogame night," Rachel included. "Hey, now wait up, girls. We can still have that, it's not like I'm disappearing into thin air after this! Actually...I've got something to tell you girls..."

A deafening silence fell as I blurted out the good news...

Both Rachel and Hoshiko's eyes widened. "H--how far along are you?" asked my so-called second mother (Rachel). "Two months," I blushed slightly and looked down. "But it's all right, you can't even tell. There's no bump on my stomach...yet." I smiled. "Well Aerith, really, congratulations." Both my best friends in the room smiled, and we all hugged each other as we cried.

"Now come on, you've got a wedding to get ready for!" reminded Hoshiko. "We'll be back soon or something, so hurry up, all right?" "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll be there, it's not like I'm going to run out or anything," I replied. "You better not," commented Rachel.

I took the fork on my plate and proceeded to eat my homemade cake. Rachel and Hoshiko left the room momentarily before I had to start getting out of bed. On my bedside table, there were two photo albums, one empty, the other overflowing with memories. I flipped through the pages of the full album, and remembered that I was alone then, and all I had were my best friends with me, since my parents were living in Icicle Inn while I was here. At the pier, the beach, wherever. Then suddenly the pages afer that had shown some memories of the past year, with Sephiroth and I. The empty album would be filled in a couple weeks' time. Our wedding album, white satin, silver ribbon, and lace.

Was I starting to have second thoughts?

I hope not.

_Come on, Aerith, you've got a wedding to attend in four hours, it's your own, and you haven't even gotten out of bed yet! Get up, get up, people are waiting to see you! They'll get mad if you're not there at your own wedding!_ My subconcious was urging me greatly. I shoveled about four forkfuls of that cake for now, and I'm DEFINITELY finishing that thing before my wedding, so help me God.

I jumped out of bed, the beige comforter flopping over, leaving the rumpled pillows and sheets in their obvious mess. There was a robe hanging on a hook on the wall. I plucked it off and slipped it on myself. In the crazy mess I was in, I rushed out the door, but taking another forkful of cake into my mouth beforehand. Outside, there were more people in a frenzied chaos more than I was! Upon hearing my door slam shut I jumped, that was an accident, people downstairs looked up and greeted me. Mommy Ifalna ran up the stairs with Ashley trailing behind. "Where'd Rach and Kou go? They said they'd come back," I told Mom. "Oh, you know, handling things with the wedding, finalizing things with your soon-to-be husband. Your father is with the other Mr. Valentine, what was his name--Vincent, right?" Mom sighed, it was such a mess, things could be easily forgetful.

She pulled my arm towards the bathroom, Ashley pushing me faster from behind. "Come on, hurry up Aerith, or you're gonna make us all fall behind schedule," she barked. "All right, I'm going!" Ashley pushed the bathroom door open and Lucrecia was setting up flowers inside. "Good morning, Mrs. Valentine," I hastily said. "And a good morning to you too as well, Aerith--but you're going to be Mrs. Valentine by this afternoon!" Lucrecia smiled. "Hurry up, there are people waiting for you," she added, a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What?" I asked. "Stylists and all," answered Ashley. "Now go take a shower, all right?" Mom hugged me and cupped my cheek. "That's my baby girl," she smiled. She pushed me to the shower, and left with Lucrecia and Ashley, and I was by myself. There were cream-colored towels already laid out for me by the sink. I stripped and turned on the hot water. Scrubbing my hair with the shampoo, I wondered what would happen after all this. On top of a wedding, I'm not ready to be a mommy in about seven months! Hell, I still needed mine! I nearly fainted, but caught myself. Let's hope I don't throw up today. Please, oh please. Sephiroth doesn't know about it yet. I'm gonna tell him tonight...right? Yes, I'll do that tonight.

After my shower, I toweled off most of the water from my hair, and obviously had to put on some undergarments (white satin and lace of course) slipping the terry cotton robe on again. My clothes were in the hamper in that bathroom and I went out towards my room. Much to my surprise, there was a hairstylist, a makeup artist, photographer, my mom, Lucrecia, and my girls. For the next few hours, I'd been eating the rest of my small cake (it was larger than a muffin, I guess), as my hair was tousled around to be styled. Mom joked about worrying whether I'd fit into my dress or not. Yes, I let myself finish the cake as my hair was pulled every which way, with half my hair in a bun, a braid wrapping around it, the rest of my hair curled and let loosely down. My makeup was applied next, eyeliner, dark reddish lipstick, blush, silver eyeshadow, mascara, a few dabs of light, pearlescent glitter...you know the drill. Topped off with jewelry, the ones Sephiroth bought when he proposed and we were all at the restaurant. My engagement ring was on my left ring finger. I slipped it onto my right, for obvious reasons.

Sighing, my eyes started to water, and the makeup artist warned me not to cry. She dabbed the sides of my eyes with a cotton swab. Ashley laughed, as Rachel and Hoshiko took my dress out from the closet, which was sent over that morning, with the plastic dressbag still wrapped over it. I really wanted to cry, but I wasn't allowed to, of course, unless I REALLY wanted my makeup to run. The dressbag was taken off, and my dress was revealed. _Thank you, Vera Wang_, I silently thought. Everyone took a look at it, oohing/ahhing, all and whatnot. Frankly, I just wanted to wear it. Ashley laid out the dress on my now made-up bed, with the shoes (silver satin with a few diamonds encrusted on it) next to it, a wedding invitation as well, the rings sewn onto a small satin pillow, and some other wedding-y things that were involved so the photographer could take a picture of the display. I laughed, because the photographer also took pictures of me while I was having my hair and makeup done. I had a manicure sometime in the day before, and my nails were perfectly filed and had dark red nailpolish, which matched my lipstick.

The photographer left the room, because I had to slip into my dress. Mommy and Lucrecia helped me into it, and the corset was pretty much bad enough. I rolled my eyes, but warned Mommy not to make it too tight (Well...I _do_ recall telling her that I was going to have a baby, and she didn't object, thank God. That was about two days ago). Mommy laughed and pinched my cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Aerith. You're still my one and only daughter, remember that." "I'll miss you too, Mom." I hugged her and we both began to cry, but my makeup artist seriously reprimanded me. God, it's so hard wearing makeup on a wedding day. Why couldn't it have been lighter makeup? Nobody would've noticed. I stepped into my shoes, and had to have Ashley buckle them because I seriously canNOT reach under all that crinoline! Finally, Rachel took my tiara, and placed it onto my head securely, with the veil on. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't look like myself.

When everyone was all ready to go, Lucrecia was on the phone with Vincent, confirming that the guys had already arrived at the hotel and Odette Berry was already there. Come to think of it, I didn't really want a wedding planner in the first place, but noooo, the rich soon-to-be husband insisted on getting EVERYTHING. Sometimes I just can't believe him. Oh yeah, everything was running smoothly. As you can see, all this getting ready for a wedding stuff is beginning to bore me. And it's MY wedding! I guess I still need to grow up.

I swear, I was not ready for this. At all.

The moment Rachel, Ashley, and Hoshiko led me downstairs, with Mom and Lucrecia already ahead and downstairs, Lucrecia still on the phone. The photography went up tenfold as flashes went into my eyes and I had to keep blinking. It wasn't just the photographer, no, people actually BROUGHT their own cameras. I have to go through this for the rest of the day, don't I? Hoshiko handed me my bouquet and we had a little boy as the ring bearer. I think this was some relative from Sephiroth's family, because I definitely didn't know him.

"Do I have to really go through with this today?" I whined.

"Yes you do," said Rachel.

The women all stood together for very few group photos before we left to the Hotel Del Coronado. I wasn't allowed to see Sephiroth and he wasn't allowed to see me either, not until the wedding. I was sent into a white stretch limousine, with the party from upstairs, while everyone else in the house left in their own cars. Inside the limo, I wanted to fall asleep. I saw Mommy and Lucrecia dressed in their best dresses, and my bridesmaids (need I mention their names again?) were all wearing the same thing.

Minutes later, passing all the traffic we could get through, we finally made it to the damn hotel. I don't feel like going through this. I should've just told Sephiroth that we should have a private gathering of the closest family and friends, we shouldn't have had to go through all this. Too late, there were already blocks of parked cars just for our wedding.

_Can I just go hide in a closet or something?_

I really wanted to. But nobody would let me. Damn, oh well.

_Running away is an option...but that's not a very good one._

Shut up, subconscious.

I needed to get through with this, badly.

I turned, exasperated, after pacing back and forth, and stopping, asking Lucrecia, "How much longer till the wedding?"

"Ten minutes, dear. But we need to start heading downstairs" I didn't want that. I took a waterbottle from a cooler we brought along and chugged the damn thing down. "Aerith...you ok?" asked Hoshiko. "Yeah, fine, just fine," I replied. I looked out the window. Actually, I was standing in the Crown Room upstairs...way way up, and was looking out at the Aphrodite Lawn. I saw everyone getting seated, talking to each other, family meeting up, getting to know the other family. There was Daddy with Vincent. There were the multitude of flowers, the flowergirls (ironic how I used to be one myself, right?), the little ring bearer boy. Everyone was there. I also saw...

"Sephiroth," I whispered. Taking a step back, I smiled, but I also wondered, _is this what I really want?_ It better be, two weeks to plan this damn wedding of the century. Right now I'm moody and feeling anxious. It must be because of well, oh you know (I hope, if you hadn't figured it out by now). "Damn him," I turned. "So we really have to go?" "Yes we do," replied Ashley. "Fine," I sighed, and pulled my veil over my head.

_They're all waiting for you..._

_Pretend this is all a dream._

_That's a lie, this is real._

_Nothing I can do right now._

_  
Shut up, self._

I had my idle thoughts to myself, as I was walking down the corridors, and we took the elevator, because I swear I would've tripped on my dress. We made sure my dress wouldn't get caught in between the door. I clutched tightly to my bouquet, everything would go right. Right? There were all these staff members of the Four Seasons that greeted me. Of course they knew what the event was, they work there!

"Good afternoon, Ms. Gainsborough. Best wishes to you on your wedding!" Something like that, it all sounded the same. I replied with an uneasy laugh and a curt nod, as well as a "thank you."

"Aerith, be more polite!" Mom scolded me. Uggh, fine, whatever.

As we reached the entrance, I had to stay a few steps back. Daddy was there, and I latched onto his arm. "How's my baby girl?" "Nervous as hell, daddy." "That's not good," he laughed. "Do I have to go through with this?" "If it'll make you happy, yes. You're our only daughter, and we love you. We want what's best for you, Aerith." "Thank you, Dad." "No problem, sweet pea." I slightly lifted my veil and kissed him on the cheek.

The music started playing. It was _Aria De Mezzo Carrattere_ (Final Fantasy VI). The flowergirls started walking down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals all over the place. _Slowly...please...very slowly,_ I said in my mind. Unfortunately I have no telepathic powers so that was just pathetic. I started bouncing up and down on my tiptoes. Literally. "Aerith, what're you doing?" asked Hoshiko with a weird look on her face. "Sorry, nerves," I responded. "Well, quit bouncing!" I stuck my tongue out at her. Oh God, I'm so _bored. _I should just be sleeping in bed instead of being here, for heaven's sake! There went Mom and Lucrecia down the aisle. Following, Ashley started out onto the aisle, then Rachel, then Hoshiko.

The music changed you can either hear Canon or Aeris' Theme playing in your head at this point, I can't choose! My veil covered my face like it's supposed to. Still latched onto Daddy's arm. Everyone stood up and turned around to face us. I walked uneasily, my legs were wobbling but you couldn't tell because of the thickly-petticoated dress. I did smile. The moment I latched onto Sephiroth's eyes, he smiled at me, and all my fears and doubts had slipped away. It was just the two of us. At the end of the aisle, Daddy gave me away to Sephiroth. I wanted to cry then and there, but held myself. Not just because of the makeup, but because I knew it'd be pointless to.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling.

"Hi," Sephiroth whispered back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." the priest started.

God, not another long monotonous speech we know over and over.

"...to unite Aerith Gainsborough and Sephiroth Valentine in holy matrimony..."

As the priest spoke on (I couldn't remember his words at all, but you get the gist of the idea) I clenched my bouquet so hard, the flowers were probably starting to wilt. Finally, Sephiroth and I had to turn to each other. I handed my bouquet to Ashley (maid of honor) behind me. Obviously the best man was Tidus. Sephiroth took my hands in his, however, he slightly winced as I squeezed his hand. He knew I was nervous, and from the look on his face, I could tell he was nervous too.

"Sephiroth, do you take Aerith to be your lawful, wedded wife? To love her and cherish her forevermore and eternally, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Aerith, do you take Sephiroth to be your lawful, wedded husband? To love him and cherish him forevermore and eternally, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I wasn't hesitant, thank God.

"The couple would like to now exchange their vows."

"Aerith, do you want to go first?" Sephiroth asked me. "I'll let you go first," I replied. He chuckled.

"From the very night I met you, Aerith, I didn't know I'd be standing here with you in a year. I guess I loved you the moment I met you, and these people standing here today helped bring the two of us together. When I'm alone, I can't help but think of you, to need you, and to want to hold you forever. I hope you'll choose to stay by my side forever, and be my wife."

I slightly laughed. "I already have."

He laughed too. Fuck, it's my turn isn't it? Well...I _had_ written out what I planned to say on a piece of paper, recited it to myself for days on end when people weren't looking, and this was the time I completely _FORGOT _them. I had to come up with something. Fast.

"Sephiroth, you and I still remember that night we met. I guess people say fate brought us together, and it was our key to start this life together. All my life I'd been alone, and to be honest, you _are_ my first love."

The audience 'awwed' and whispered among themselves.

"You pulled me out of the sidelines, and you were the one that set me free. I love every moment when I'm with you, and I love it when you hold me. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever."

"Is there anyone out there, who will oppose to such a beautiful union, as conceived by God?" He looked around. There was silence. "Then I shall pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sephiroth lifted up my veil. I saw everything clearly from then on, the blue sky, doves being released in the air, as Sephiroth brought his face closer to mine, and we kissed passionately in front of everyone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my back, slightly dipping me behind. Everyone cheered and applauded. When I finally let go to breathe, the priest announced, "Let me be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sephiroth Valentine!" They applauded more. I sighed and laughed. Sephiroth tapped my arm.

"What now?" I asked. "I think you and I are supposed to take a walk around everyone together." He offered his arm, and I took it. Ashley handed me back my bouquet. She, Hoshiko, and Rachel started throwing rice up in the air. So we took that walk, everyone congratulating us. Later, there were photoshoots with the wedding party, and I started to get a headache. I held it in though. So what if I was feeling sick because of something that would bring much happiness later on seven months? It was our wedding, and Sephiroth and I were finally married!

After the ceremony, everyone was eating from the small h'ors d'oeurves buffet line. It'd be about an hour until the Crown Room would be open for the reception. Little kids were playing everywhere, and we took photos with the guests and other friends of ours. People were milling about, socializing, and I couldn't tell who, but somebody (probably Squall or Tidus) popped open the champagne and splashed it out in congratulations to us.

When the Crown Room was finally opened, people were getting seated, as our wedding party greeted everyone at the door, thanking them for coming, as they stacked their wedding gifts on a long table. Those actually piled high. I hope we didn't get billions of toasters or something like that because we already have our own house. It made me laugh. I hugged my family members, and met those who were from Sephiroth's family. I hugged them too. All the while Sephiroth and I were smiling at each other.

"So how were your few days of being alone?"

"Uggh, so LONELY. I missed you though."

"Well we have the rest of our lives to spend time with each other!"

"Got that right." He stepped in and leaned over me for a kiss.

There was a DJ inside the Crown Room, and as everyone was seated (and being served drinks from the open bar) he announced the sponsors of the wedding party, the wedding party itself, and us. We entered the room as he announced everyone's names. People stood and clapped as Sephiroth and I walked into the room, waving to everyone and laughing/smiling.

We had to walk around and take pictures with everyone who asked for it, and afterwards we lined up for the large buffet. I can't even begin to describe it, but of course the only thing standing out to me was the dessert panel. I couldn't have it all at once though, because I still had to have our wedding cake.

"Aeris, guess what," Sephiroth started. "What?" I asked. "I think the dessert table's calling your name," he teased. Oh shut up. So we had our dinner, along with everyone else. We were able to cut the cake afterwards. I smeared some frosting on Sephiroth's face, and he shoved a large piece of cake in my mouth, both of us laughing while everyone was watching us. The chefs took the larger portion in the cake (Sephiroth and I had the top tier to ourselves) into the kitchen, and sliced it up for everyone to have. It was topped with fondant, my favorite. Remember the rest of the cakes from the planning stages? Yeah, those were at the dessert table, you could just imagine. I also wanted to eat one of the truffles that were placed on the guest tables. No matter, I was allowed to get those as well (they were on the buffet line!)

Everyone was served cake, and of course I had to wipe the frosting off my face. No matter with my lipstick already, it was one of those long lasting ones and it'd stay for like, ten hours. After all that was done, people were still allowed to go to the buffet and open bar. I didn't hesitate--I wanted a raspberry daiquiri so bad! Sephy got one for me, getting himself a Kahlua mudslide with rum. Those were good. I stole a sip from his drink, he didn't mind.

After all that went down that night, everyone dancing and whatnot, it was getting late and everyone had left. Lucrecia, Vincent, Mommy, and Daddy took care of the wedding party. We had all the wedding presents sent back to our house as Sephiroth carried me to our room, which wasn't that far, it was the same floor as the Crown Room.

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me. I kissed him back willingly. Real willingly.

"So, we're alone now. We're married," Sephiroth breathed in between kisses.

"Honey, I have something to tell you," I quickly put in. He looked at me.

"What are you doing in seven months?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'll be here with you, of course. Did you want to plan a vacation?" he asked.

"Of course not, we're already on our honeymoon, and everyday with you is a vacation in itself!" I laughed.

"Then what?"

I hesitated.

Should I tell him?

Yes I should.

"Sephiroth...we're having a baby."

Oh yes, this was _the start of our new life together._

The End...or is it?

Well, that was fun. I had an...interesting time writing this. Writing stories isn't really my thing, but here's the first completed story of mine. Not many more to come, you can definitely believe that. Originally I intended to have the story with a different ending, but then I didn't know how to word it, and you all would probably think I was crazy or something. Well I probably am. There may or may not be the sequel to this for a while. I know writing isn't my best skill at all, and I'd rather stick to fashion design. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a long-awaited agenda to get to.

- Prodigious Techie -

March 31, 2006


End file.
